Demented Angel
by Bugg18
Summary: My name is Juliann Harker and my life has been abnormal. All my life I've dreamed about a man with dark hair and blood red glowing eyes, and now that I'm being chased by undead Nazis' and now that I know the truth behind my family and my parent's deaths, I'm forced to face my fears and dreams/memories of this err Vampire formally known as Dracula who haunted my Great Grandma Mina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dreams

I have been alone most of my life. I knew what to be alone was, but never in a hundred years would I have thought that I could meet some one who knew it better than I did. All my life up until now I was alone, many of those who had been around me called me an animal; they feared me for what I was capable of.

It's not that I scared them on purpose; it's just that I'm not normal, period. Since I can remember, I've had strange dreams about a tall man with dark black ebony hair and blood red eyes that burned with bloodlust and something else, something that didn't seem so harsh sometimes.

However, that was on the _good_ nights. On the _bad _nights, I would see those beautiful red eyes glow with nothing but the bloodlust within their depths as his evil laugh filled the air. A laugh that sounded so familiar before I would wake up in a cold sweat and everything would be covered in blood causing me to scream. My parents were really freaked out when it first started happening and took me to a therapist who would have me draw pictures of the things I saw to try and help it get out of my system.

What the woman saw shocked her as she looked over the dark hues and the only bright color of red. When she showed them to my father at the end of the session, his face went expressionless. After the last session was paid for, my mom and dad took me to stay with my great grandfather Jonathan Harker in Romania for the summer.

After they dropped me off and rode back to the air port to head back to America, they got into a car accident that resulted in the car blowing up with them inside. I was forced to stay with Grandpa Harker, seeing as he was the only family I had left.

As the summer ended and I went to the local school, I had many people mock and pick on me because my last name was Harker. They called me a blood sucking demon, some of them even called me a vampire's whore like my great grandmother Mina Harker was after I had another hallucination of blood covering everything while at school.

At first I thought it was just harmless name calling and I ignored it. Then the incident happened in my last year of middle school. There was a guy who should have been in his second year of high school and wasn't because of how many times he failed. The vampire's whore thing had reached his ears and he wanted to _test_ me out for himself and he kidnapped me and tried to rape me on the school grounds after school hours.

While struggling to get away from him, I fell and hit my face over a sharp rock at the place he had dragged me to cutting my skin above my eye and through my eyebrow. Thankfully at my cry of pain and fear, someone heard me and came to see what was going on.

I managed to escape that night with my virginity intact as that boy was arrested and my grandfather pulled me out of that school and brought tutors in to finish my education. Eventually the day hallucinations subsided and I no longer woke up screaming, but the dreams only got more and more complicated. Instead of quick images, I started hearing whispered words like _Un pic _or whatever that meant.

Then it was like watching memories that belonged to someone else, but in those red eyes of that man I saw my own reflection. I tried everything I could to try and sort them out, to even get them out. Learning the piano actually helped to calm my nerves when I woke up in the middle of the night afraid. I felt my life become dark as the dreams wore on and on even though I left no clues of it still going on to my grandfather. That was the normal of my life, until today, my graduation day…

"Juliann…" Called a familiar voice, "it's time for you to wake my dear."

Opening my eyes I saw the woman who looked after me whenever Grandpa Harker couldn't be around looking down at me with a smile on her face.

"Elaine? What time is it?" I asked sleep still thick in my voice.

"Its 7 am Draga. We need to have you in the Rose Garden by 9 sharp for the graduation party. Come now, we must get you ready!" she squealed with excitement.

Groaning in dread I rolled over onto my stomach and waited for Elaine to go away and I could get more sleep. The only problem being that Elaine was having _none_ of that…

"Oh no you don't Juliann Marie Harker, up I say!" Elaine said going strict as she gathered up the sheets and yanked them right off of me leaving me exposed to the slight chill of my room.

"Hey! What the hell!?" I screeched. How dare she take my covers this early in the morning?

"Watch your tongue Miss. Juliann." She scolded.

"Shit, damn, bitch, ass, FUCK I'VE GOTTA GET READY!" I shouted when I finally noticed the time. Normally I would keep taunting her just to watch her face go as red as a tomato, but as it was, I was starting to run late. My teacher was really peculiar about his student being late to the graduation party he loved to hold in Grandpa Harker's Rose Garden.

As Elaine helped me get into a floor length formal red dress with black hems and stitching I couldn't help but wonder about my strange dreams again. Within the last couple of years they have gotten wilder and wilder. Before I was just images that turned into words and now it was actions.

Actions that would make any girl's toes curl and Grandpa Harker send her to live with nuns the rest of her life if he ever found out.

"Been having those dreams again?" Elaine asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts as she curled my straight black hair.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Juliann I can see the dark places beneath your beautiful hazel eyes Draga. You've been having those dreams again." She said, seeing right though her.

"Please don't tell Grandpa Harker!" I begged, accepting defeat. There was no hiding anything from Elaine; she was too smart of a house keeper and Nanny.

Seeing her inner turmoil over what to do, I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. Seeing my face, Elaine sighed.

"I should say something to him I tell you. If they get any worse or you start back screaming in your sleep I will tell him Juliann. I'll keep quite for now, but if it starts back then no longer." She gave in.

"Thanks, Elaine." I said relieved.

When she was all done, I got up to leave but I hesitated in the doorway of my room.

"Hey Elaine, can I ask you something?" I asked.

At her nod, I continued.

"What does _Un pic_ mean? "

Hearing this, Elaine looked over at me in shock. She definitely knew what it was, but it shocked her. Looking a bit closer I could see that it also scared her.

"Elaine? Does it mean something bad?" I asked. If it was offensive, I wanted to know so that I wouldn't say it again. Elaine was the only Nanny that didn't look down on me and I didn't want to ruin it and push her away from me.

"No Draga, it isn't something bad. It means _Little One_ in Old Romanian. I'm sorry if I worried you Draga, you just startle me with that question." She said trying to cover something up.

That was the thing when you were around people long enough. You got to know them…

…

Dismissing my grand daughter's old Nanny I sat back in my chair behind my desk and picked up the phone, dialing that number I received long ago should this happen.

After a few rings the person he wanted to speak with picked up the line.

"Who is it?" the woman asked.

"Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, I am in need to speak of you where your pet cannot overhear. Mentioning my name over the phone lines is dangerous, especially if he hears it." I said with a bit of malice mentioning that damnable monster who tried stealing my wife, my Mina about a century ago. There was a long silence on the other end of the line before Sir Hellsing spoke again.

"If you are who I believe, then answer one question to prove it." She demanded.

I smiled. I was happy to see that _that _trait passed down from Abraham…

"The answer to your unspoken question is _Arthur Hellsing_." I said.

"There are very few people who can answer that question, and only one who can answer it before it is asked. Where would you like to meet then?"

"At the place it all began Sir Hellsing. The place your pet held dear for a _long _time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, in the last chapter I used some words in a different language. I used the translator from so if it's wrong, I'm sorry and please ignore it. Thanks. Oh and if any of you do know which word is correct I don't mind if you tell me. It would be quite helpful!**

…

**Chapter 2: Lurking Disaster**

** Rushing down the steps of Grandpa Harker's huge mansion home, I kept a close eye on my watch which read 8:58 AM. I should have known better than to ask for seconds of Elaine's cooking at breakfast. As my watch hit 9 I had just set foot in the Rose Garden.**

** The moment my teacher Mr. Adrian spotted me he rushed over and put me in place for the graduation ceremony which the main part of passed by fairly quickly. Once the diplomas were handed out, the party part of the whole thing was able to begin with dancing and refreshments.**

** Looking around the party, it took me a few minutes before I could spot Grandpa Harker. Walking over I watched as he slowly stood up. He was indeed an old man yet he could still move around like that with no problems. It was odd, but I let it stand as good health on his part.**

** "Juliann, I hope you are enjoying yourself." He said giving me a small kiss on the cheek. **

** "As much as I can Grandpa Harker, I can see why Mr. Adrian loves to borrow the Rose Garden for such events. It's a very beautiful place." I said, looking all around at the roses. I really love roses, especially the dark red ones. They were just so beautiful and smelled so sweat.**

** "It was your great grandmother's favorite garden among them all. Up until the day she got sick she cared for every single rose." Grandpa said his eyes saddening for a moment before turning happy again. **

** "Ah, no need to dampen the moment. You graduate today, best you be happy, my dear Julie."**

** Smiling up at him, I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before heading off to my favorite part of the rose garden that held a beautiful fountain.**

** Sitting along the edge of the fountain, I studied the images of wolves that had been carved into the stone. Whoever had done it was truly brilliant as an artist. **

** I was so lost in the art work that I failed to notice someone had snuck up on me. The only clue I had to their presence was a shift in the warm temperature to cold.**

** "Miss Juliann Harker I presume?" asked a voice that sounded like it had a thick German accent.**

** Turning around I spotted a blonde man in a pure white suite standing a few feet away looking in my direction. The vibe I got from this man really made my skin crawl, but instead of telling him to go mess with someone else's head I decided to go with politeness seeing as Grandpa Harker would have a fit if I didn't.**

** "Yes… Who might you be? That is if it doesn't offend you that I ask." I said through a fake yet polite smile.**

** The short man only laughed before raising his right hand.**

** "I'm someone you're going to help out." He said as he snapped his fingers and the screaming around me began.**

…

** Looking all around me I could see blood and carnage everywhere. My thoughts immediately turned to my grandfather. I really hope that he is alright. Turning my gaze back at the sadistic man before me I could see the sick gleam in his eyes.**

** "What the hell is going on here? What are you after?" I questioned him. I didn't' know what he was trying to pull, but I sure didn't want him pulling anything with me.**

** "Why I'm here to collect you Miss. Harker so that I can have you made into samples to create my undead army to go to war with my true nemesis. As it is, there is nothing left of the corpse of your great grandmother Mina Harker." He said laughing as if it were a joke.**

** This man was a sick bastard. How could he call himself human and violate the corpses of others and threaten to make samples out of those who haven't even really lived yet.**

** "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I don't want to die for small whims like that. So the best thing you can do is get the hell out of here!" I said raising my voice.**

** The blond man only tsked at me a couple of times before pulling out a gun from his suit jacket and pointing it at me.**

** "You see Miss. Harker, I wasn't asking for your help. It actually doesn't matter if I bring you in dead or alive. However, I would prefer you to enter the lab alive so that we can analyze what that vampire's blood has done to you." He said, smirking at me.**

_**Prefer you to enter the lab alive so that we can analyze what that vampire's blood has doe to you…**_** Those words keep running through my head making my brain stop then try to work in over drive. Here I stood with a psycho homicidal idiot who was willing to kill me on the belief that a vampire who doesn't exist has affected me.**

** I was about to try and talk my way out of this when I heard a gunshot go off and hit the man in the white suit. Jumping in shock I turned and looked in the direction it came from to see Grandpa Harker holding a gun.**

** "Juliann, come here child." He ordered.**

** Scared and confused I did as I was told. I didn't know what was going on, but by the look on Grandpa Harker's face I could tell that he knew.**

** "Come on, we have to get out of here." He said grabbing my hand and heading for the front of the house where a car waited. Without hesitating, Grandpa Harker pushed me inside it before getting in himself and shutting the door as the car sped away.**

** Finally catching my breath I noticed that there was someone else in the back of the car with us. It looked to be a woman in a business suit with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.**

** "This is your great granddaughter then, Mr. Harker." The woman said looking at my grandfather.**

** "Yes…" Grandpa Harker said, sounding like he was confirming something.**

** "Wait a minute! What the hell is going on here? Who was that blonde guy you shot Grandpa Harker?" I asked frantic. I wanted answers as to why my world was not only turned upside down but shaken up as well.**

** Grandpa Harker placed a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. It helped really, seeing as more chaos was added to my life.**

** "It's alright Juliann. " He began as I cut him off.**

** "Alright, how the hell can everything be alright? All of those people back there were being killed!" I nearly shrieked. **

** "Miss. Harker now is not the time to freak out. I understand that this is all sudden, however we are not out of the fire as of yet." The blond woman said looking at me with the understanding she spoke of.**

** "My apologies Sir Hellsing, Juliann is just scared and confused." Grandpa Harker apologized on my behalf making me blush and look out the window. That was all he ever did whenever he thought I was freaking out when I had every right to. Then again, I wasn't really freaking out like he thought; I just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.**

** "She has every right to freak out, yet I don't think she is. It would seem that she is just looking for answers. As for being scared, she would be a fool if she wasn't, but then again, she wouldn't be asking for answers if she really were." Sir Hellsing I believe she was called said, looking over at me in my eyes. I could only look back at her in shock. **

** "Juliann I won't know what is happening back at your home until a report is brought forth. Other than that I can tell you that those men and that man you saw were in fact vampire scum. And Sir Integra is fine to call me by." She explained. **

** "Vampires; But they don't exist! I mean I get the reference of Bram Stoker's Dracula to my family, but that's just fairy tales." I said alarmed.**

** "Where did you find that book?" Grandpa Harker demanded as I caught my tongue too late. **

** "At the library in town…" I said innocently.**

** "Juliann I told you to not read that damned book for a good reason." He said sighing heavily.**

** "Then again, it's probably good that you went against what I told you. I assume that you are taking us under protective custody, Sir Integra Hellsing?" Grandpa Harker asked.**

** "Yes sir. The enemy found you after taking every measure to remain hidden. It seems best that I take you back with me to Hellsing headquarters as soon as possible." Sir Integra confirmed.**

** "Very well, just keep your **_**pet**_** under control." Grandpa Harker said looking out the window in defeat.**

_**Pet. What could be so wrong about Sir Integra's pet. Grandpa Harker says it as if her pet were a monster**_** I thought confused.**

** Sighing I looked out the window of the car as well as I wondered what the next luring disaster of my life would hold.**

…

** As you already know by now, my name is Juliann Harker and little did I know that the **_**pet**_** Grandpa Harker spoke of isn't really a pet at all! Whatever is waiting at Hellsing headquarters is going to turn my life in a whole other direction, I can feel it. See you in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – Darkest Secrets**

…

**Hey it's Bugg18 and I hope this story is being enjoyed by those of you who are reading it. I promise to update again soon, THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Darkest Secrets**

** I couldn't help but be anything but pissed at my fledgling at the moment. The Police Girl still refused to drink blood like I kept telling her to. She was the one who chose this life when I came across her and that scum of a vampire in Cheddar that was out for her blood.**

** Then again it seems I've forgotten how much of a pain a fledgling could be within their first year. Many of the first ones I had acquired ended up dead within the first month after I lost my patience with them.**

** Once I could tell that my fledgling was sound asleep I teleported her pack of medical blood to my hand. If she didn't want it he sure as hell wasn't letting it go to waste. Tearing the plastic with my fangs I absorbed all of the blood before throwing the empty thing to the side.**

** The strange feeling on the back of my neck told me that it was almost time for the sun to rise. Bored out of my mind I slowly got to my feet and phased into my coffin and let myself relax in the only thing I had left of what I once had. **

** As I was about to sleep I could feel that my master had returned but with two other people. Two people who felt familiar to him. Curious as to whom they were, I got out of my coffin and phased into the walls of my master's study.**

…

** Feeling the cold eerie air in my study I knew that Alucard was hiding somewhere. Looking over at the young girl I was glad that I had her hide her face with the hood of the jacket she was given with the change of clothes after the disrupted graduation party.**

** "Excuse me for a moment." I said as I stepped back out of my office and closed the door.**

** "Alucard, get out of the wall." I said, calling him.**

** A moment later I watched as his tall frame in his red trench coat slid out of the wall right next to the door.**

** "Yes, my master." He said looking down at me.**

** "Head back down to the basement sublevels and stay put. Once my business with the two people in my study is done and they get settled in I will call you." I ordered. At the frown that crossed his face, I could tell that my vampire servant wasn't happy with my order.**

** Nonetheless he bowed and disappeared. Sighing in relief I turned and walked back into my office.**

** "You can remove your hood now Juliann." I said sitting down behind my desk as Walter walked over bringing tea for the three of us before standing off to my right like usual.**

** Looking over at the girl again I was shocked by how much of a dead ringer for Mina Harker Juliann really was. Alucard might deny it, but I once caught him years ago looking at a picture of Mina Harker in an old text book on well known vampire book writers about two years after the passing of my father. **

** For once I could see a well known monster known to not have any feelings show slight sadness and longing as he looked down at the picture.**

** It took him but a moment to realize I was standing there before he put the book back and dematerialized to where ever he went. As his master I could have ordered him to return to the library and explain himself, but the sadness I had seen in his eyes stopped me from doing so. **

** Walking over to the bookshelf I pulled the book down and flipped to the page he had been looking at. In the description under the photo I seen that Mina had fled Europe and eventually years later settled down with Jonathan Harker and had baby apparently. A boy they named George who had a baby girl whose name was unknown the year before.**

** Putting the book down I was amazed that such a monster could have feelings. Then again as I thought it over, even animals have instincts that acted like feelings. Maybe vampires were the same way, just with their own kind.**

** Shaking my head at the nonsense I conjured up that night I left it alone sense then. That was until I got that call from Jonathan Harker. A man who injected himself with vampire blood daily for many years after the death of Mina to ensure that his family wasn't infected by the blood Alucard had infected her with.**

** Seeing as he was sitting in her study with his granddaughter a few years after his son's death said that they had been.**

** "How long will it be before we can go home?" Juliann asked me, worry evident on her face.**

** "That is something I don't know I'm afraid. Until then you'll be staying here. Walter here has prepared rooms for the both of you. I know that you have a hard time believing me, but vampires are indeed real. To survive this ordeal you are eventually going to have to accept this fact. This blond man, did he say anything about them to you?" I asked her. **

** Juliann looked down at the floor in thought as the words that man said to her flashed across her mind.**

** "He said '**_**I wasn't asking for your help. It doesn't matter if I bring you in dead or alive. However, I would prefer you to enter the lab alive so that we can analyze what that vampire's blood has done to you.**_**' "She said still not believing me.**

** Looking at Mr. Harker, I gave him a pointed look. He could clear this all up easily.**

** "Mr. Harker I think you need to tell her the truth. Keeping quite will only make things difficult." I suggested.**

** Juliann then looked to her grandfather.**

** "What is she talking about Grandpa Harker?" She asked.**

** Giving a sigh of defeat, he looked back at his granddaughter.**

…

** In Grandpa Harker's eyes I could see that he was hiding something from me. It was something that Sir Integra knew about.**

** "You have read that book, correct?" He asked.**

** At my nod he continued.**

** "Just about every bit of that damn thing is true. That young man was indeed me. That young woman was your great grandmother, Mina. Even that monster, that vampire Dracula is real." He said, his eyes filling with hate.**

** "In the book Dracula died. He's dead isn't he?" I asked, feeling that I would be shocked by the answer.**

** "Dracula isn't alive, yet he isn't dead either to this day still. The rest of your grandmother's life I feared that he would come back to steal her after everything was said and done and Dracula was captured by Abraham van Hellsing.**

** Once Mina passed and I raised your father I felt a peaceful sadness. However I begun to worry the day you were born. Immediately I could tell that you looked just like Mina, her hair, her eyes, her **_**face**_**. **

**Then your father brought you to me telling me you were having dreams. Nightmares of blood and a tall man with dark black hair and blood red eyes that burned like fire.**

**That bastard's blood is still in you, and it's no doubt that he feels that connection now that he is in the same place as you." He finished in a whisper.**

**I could only gape at my grandfather in shock. **

"**You knew all of this and you didn't tell me." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I knew the answer to a question I always asked myself only to be led to more questions and chaos. **

**Clenching my hands into fists I forced my tears back as my sadness turned to anger.**

"**Sir Integra, can I please be shown to my room. I need to think." I asked, refusing to look at my grandfather who went quiet.**

**At Sir Integra's nod, the man I guessed was called Walter led me out of the door and down the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway all the way to the end.**

"**The last door leads to the room you'll be using, the last one across the hall is the room your father will be staying in." He said opening the door for me to walk in.**

**Stepping into the room I saw a huge canopy bed against the far wall with a small table and chairs in the middle, a closet on the left side and a small balcony on the right.**

"**Thank you Walter." I said, giving him a small smile.**

"**You're welcome Miss. Harker." He began.**

"**You can call me Juliann." I said, looking back at him.**

"**Miss. Juliann then, Sir Integra asked me to tell you that the double doors on this hall led to the library. The kitchen is on the first floor if you get hungry. She also asked me to tell you that the basement sublevels are off limits." He said seriously.**

"**Is there something wrong down there or something?" I asked curiosity clear in my eyes.**

"**I'm afraid that I cannot tell you Miss. Juliann. It's strictly Hellsing business you see. I bid you have a good rest." He said closing the door.**

**Giving the door a pointed look, I turned and sat down on the bed feeling really tired.**

_**Strictly Hellsing business my ass, I know they are hiding something from me but what. No matter, when I wake up from my nap I'll just go and see for myself. What's the worst that could happen, I already know their secret.**_** I thought to myself before sleep overtook me.**

…

** I'm really tired of people hiding something from me. First it was Grandpa Harker and now it was Integra Hellsing who wanted me to trust her yet keep secrets from me that concern me. It's not that I'm abnormal, I already know that. Come with me to see what happens in that basement sublevel in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4 – Dead Ringers and Memories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dead Ringers and Memories**

_**Alucard**_

**"You summoned me, Master." I said as I rematerialized back in Integra's study.**

**"I did. Alucard I have orders concerning the two visitors who where in my study earlier today." she said taking out a cigar and lighting it. **

**Damn things not only smelled awful but where killing my master slowly. No matter how many times Walter or I said something to her about it, my master never listened.**

**"That old man and the girl." I muttered. They have been here since sunrise.**

**"You aren't going to like this but the man staying with us is Jonathan Harker..." Integra trailed off to let that sink in.**

**"That old goat is still alive?" I scoffed. I had assumed that he had died at least a century ago after I had been captured by Abraham van Hellsing.**

**"Who is the girl?" I asked assuming that she might be his third or fourth wife.**

**"Juliann Marie Harker, Jonathan Harker's granddaughter." My master replied.**

**Hearing that made me look dead at Integra…**

**"Granddaughter you say. How interesting, even though she probably looks half like Harker." I said looking out of the window.**

**"Juliann is the reason why I have summoned you. I don't want you to be too shocked and cause trouble when you see that she looks just like Mina Harker. So much in fact that it's right down to the right skin complexion, hair and eye color." My master said trailing off yet again.**

**Hearing that Harker was still alive didn't really phase me, but when I heard my master say that I couldn't help but look over at her and blink a couple of times.**

**"Does she now..." I couldn't help the sharp edge that came into my tone. Mina was a part of the past before I was captured by van Hellsing and the seals put in place. He had swore that I would never have the girl and I never got her either. Harker had her out of my reach before I could completely make her mine. **

** I was four centuries old when I came across Mina. The temper I was famous for as a human got no better when I became the monster I am now, yet somehow she made it calm. It was hard for me to stay pissed at her for very long. She even saved the lives of some of my lowly servants due to that fact…**

** "You don't sound too happy at that either." Integra commented.**

** No I wasn't. My Mina and the look a like were not the same. There was no way the same spirit as this **_**Juliann**_** could be similar to Mina.**

** "If that is it my master, then I shall take me leave." I said as I turned to phase through the wall.**

** "Not so fast Alucard." My master snapped at me.**

** Turning around I waited for her to continue.**

** "I am ordering you not to lay a finger of harm in any way on Mr. Harker. I don't care what kind of feud there was or still exists between the two of you. It will not take place in or around this house. Nor are you to hurt Juliann. Your blood would have done enough of that if it has traced itself from Mina to her." My master ordered.**

** "As you wish my master." I said bowing before turning and phasing out of her study.**

** Once I was sure that my master wouldn't call me back for any second thoughts or more orders I phased through the floor to the second floor to stand in front of the library. **

** Following the scent of the girl I had picked up from Integra's study I found the room the girl was staying in. Walking through the door I could smell where she had been before leaving the room. I walked over to the bed where her scent was the strongest. Sitting down I put my nose against the pillow and breathed in her scent. **

** She didn't smell like Mina, but their scents were similar. Mina had smelled like lavender, this girl smelled like roses right before blooming. It was how virgin's smelled. Like a flower before blooming…**

** Shaking my head I pushed away the need to burry my face in her pillow and fill my senses with her scent I got up and phased back into my room in the basement sublevels.**

** Reaching my room I could hear the Police Girl talking to someone outside her own room. I assumed it was probably Walter, but when I heard a feminine voice that sounded eerily familiar I froze for a mere second before hiding myself in the walls and moving towards Seras' room.**

** Reaching my destination I spotted Seras talking to a young black haired girl. If I had a heart, then its rate would be picking up.**

** Juliann Harker could easily make **_**me**_** think she was Mina by appearance alone…**

…

_**Juliann**_

** It wasn't long after I entered the basement that I got caught, by a young blonde woman with bright blue eyes and **_**sharp fangs**_**…**

** "Hello, who are you?" She asked.**

** I would have thought she would have come after me, flashing those fangs, not say hello is a friendly manor.**

** I kind a liked her…**

** "Juliann, who are you?" I asked back.**

** "I'm Seras Victoria, nice to meet you!" She said with a big smile and held out her hand.**

** Hesitantly I shook her hand. Her grip was strong but she avoided hurting me. I was amazed that she could be so gentle…**

** "What, did you think I was going to bite?" she asked, laughing slightly.**

** "Forgive me but it's kind of awkward to hear a vampire joke out of a vampire. A nice vampire at that, aren't they supposed to be frightening?" I said, giving her a strange look.**

** "Well I guess I have to work on that. I'm only a fledgling after all." Seras said scratching the back of her head.**

** Then we heard a door open and close with footsteps heading our way.**

** I jumped at the sound while Seras wasn't fazed by it.**

** "No need to be so jumpy I won't hurt you, and that's just Walter heading this way." Seras said, looking at me weird.**

** "Oh I don't doubt it, but you see I'm not supposed to be down here. If Walter catches me I'm in deep shit trouble." I whispered frantically so that my voice wouldn't carry.**

** "Don't want that now do we." Seras said as she pulled me into her room and shoved me into her bathroom.**

** "Stay in here and keep quite. I'll come and get you when he's gone." She said.**

** At my nod she closed the door as I listened closely.**

…

_**Alucard**_

** Police Girl hid the girl in her bathroom while she dealt with Walter. Foolish girl should have listened to what she had been told. Then again, Mina did have her disobedient streak every once in a while as well. It would seem that she got the trait.**

** She then sat down on the bathroom floor as she waited and listened to what was going on. **

** When Walter knocked on the door to the Police Girl's room I materialized myself right behind her. Close enough to smell her intoxicating scent yet stay far enough away that she wouldn't sense me.**

** Standing this close to her, I could hear her blood calling out to me. Mina's blood had done the same thing, but somehow this calling was even stronger. I could even sense some of my blood in her veins, blood that in fact **_**had**_** been passed down from Mina.**

** Towards the end of Walter and Seras' exchange I heard him tell her that if she seen or met a girl named Juliann to immediately escort her to Sir Integra's office.**

** When I heard the Police Girl close the door and walk over to her bathroom door, I dematerialized a second before the door opened. However, the girl got a glimpse of me, thankfully it was quick and she dismissed it.**

** Rematerializing in my own room and where I was sitting in my chair, I could still hear the two talking.**

** "That was close, huh Juli?" Seras said.**

** "Juli?" the girl asked with an odd note in her tone. A note that meant she was teasing…**

** "Well, Juliann is a mouth full and Juli is easier to remember and say." Seras said nervously.**

** The girl laughed at my fledgling. A soft sound like sprinkling rain…**

** "Come on Seras, I'm just teasing you. I've never been given a nick name before. Juli… I like it!" the girl now known as Juli said with happiness in her voice.**

** As my fledgling and Juliann walked away I found myself looking back at my castle, Mina standing in the garden full of blood red roses laughing that same laugh as I heard a moment ago.**

** Slamming my fist down I broke the arm of my chair into splinters that scattered in the floor below my feet.**

** "Who am I fooling? Monsters don't feel." I muttered to myself in disgust.**

…

** Well I managed to find out what was down in that basement. I made a vampire friend named Seras yet I don't think I've seen all there is down there. Either that or my hallucinations are trying to start back up again because I saw that tall man with red eyes again, only he was dressed in a black suit and red trench coat. **

**Oh shit! Look at the time! I've gotta get to Sir Integra's office quickly. She had two Hellsing members she wanted me to get acquainted with. I've gotta go. See ya next time!**

**Next Chapter – Chapter 5 – Nightmares Come True**

…

**Thank you for reviewing the one person who reviewed my story. I will keep going with this story and I can't wait either until they meet face to face. **

**When that is though, that is the surprise!**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

**Bugg18.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your update wish is my command. Here is chapter five and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the supporting reviews, I hope I can get some more!**

**Thanks,**

**Bugg18**

…

**Chapter 5: Nightmares Come True**

_**Alucard**_

** The next night Juliann didn't sneak back down to the basement levels, however, Harker did. He didn't stop at the door to my fledgling's room trying to find me, but came straight to my door and walked right in like I knew he would.**

_**Old goat still doesn't know the term of common curtsey.**_** I thought smugly to myself knowing that I am the same way.**

** Looking over my sunglasses I couldn't stop the evil smirk that crossed my face. This would be a very **_**interesting**_** confrontation indeed.**

** "Jonathan Harker… Never thought I'd see you face again. I had assumed you would have killed over a century ago like Hellsing did after my capture." I said mocking him.**

** Harker's only reply was to pull out a gun and fire it at me. Not even trying to dodge it, I felt the bullet hit me between the eyes breaking my sunglasses as my head was thrown back. I couldn't help but laugh at him. When had he gotten so amusing? Raising my head I watched with satisfaction as Harker's face grew more and more pissed off as he watched me heal that little wound. Then the bullet came free and bounced off my leg and hit the floor with a high pitched sound that had a long echo.**

** "Your aim has improved Harker. You can actually hit me instead of missing." I said bearing my fangs as my wicked smile got wider.**

** "Damn monster." He said annoyed as he lowered hi s gun.**

…

_**Jonathan**_

** Gritting my teeth I looked at him with hate filled eyes. I had hoped that the day Mina and I fled Europe was the last time I would ever see Dracula, but the monster had ruined it all by infecting my wife, my poor Mina to drive her insane, and now that infection lived on in my granddaughter…**

** If there was someway to kill him, I would gladly do the world the favor of getting rid of this vampire. Unfortunately the thing that would end him is still unknown…**

** "Did you come here to kill me?" He asked me amused.**

** "If I knew how to kill you I would have done it long ago after you put that spell on Mina!" I snapped, shooting him again hitting him in the chest where his heart would be, the result being his dark evil laughter filling the dark space again.**

** "Spell you say." He mocked from under his huge crimson red had which I shot off next. "Or are you upset that she found a new interest in me."**

** At those words I emptied the clip in my gun into his ass. Once it was empty I even threw the gun at him only to watch it bounce off his face as it broke his nose as the bastard only sat there grinning like a maniac. **

** "If you try to do with Juliann what you did with Mina, I will find that missing link to kill you." I said breathing heavily as I turned to walk out the door. **

** On the way out of the basement sublevel I met Walter.**

** "Mr. Harker, what on earth were you doing down there?" He asked concern in his voice.**

** "Making sure that your master's pet vampire knows his place." I said heading for the room my granddaughter was given. Hopefully she is over her anger enough to actually speak with me.**

…

_**Alucard**_

** When Harker finally let me be I felt the other arm of my chair turn to splinters underneath my hand. It was extremely hard to sit here and obey my master's order. I really wanted nothing more in that moment than to sink my fangs into his neck and tear it out.**

_**If you do with Juliann like you did Mina, then I will find the missing link to kill you…**_

** He didn't have to worry about me being around Juliann anytime soon. Merely seeing her brought up things I had buried many, many years ago.**

_**Then again I might be able to use his fear of me taking his granddaughter as a form of retaliation. **_** I thought as my evil smirk returned. If Juliann was anything like Mina, then she would easily slip from my grasp with no problems in the end.**

…

_**Juliann**_

** As I lay on the bed I heard a knock on my door.**

** "Juliann…" came the voice of Grandpa Harker.**

** Looking at the door I waited for him to go away. I still didn't want to talk to him. He let me live under the illusion that I lived on my own terms while in reality Grandpa Harker controlled everything.**

** "Juliann this is no time for one of your rebellious streaks." He demanded shaking the locked door handle.**

** Ignoring him, I turned over in the bed and closed my eyes. With one last hard knock on the door he went quite for a moment before speaking again.**

** "When you are ready to face our problems like a young lady come to Sir Integra's study, she has some introductions for us to attend to." He then walked away.**

** I clenched my hands into fists. How dare he act like that after everything he had done, and to call me a rebellious child? Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly. Getting up from the bed I unlocked the door and stepped out heading for the stairs.**

** The stairs leading down to the first floor then to the basement sublevels. Stopping a little bit past Seras' door I looked down into the darkest part of the corridor. **

** This is always how my nightmares started, in a world where the light faded into darkness. A darkness that was frightening yet makes me feel thrilled that I was going into the unknown. I felt like nothing could touch me, like something guarded me from harm.**

** Taking slow steps I made my way deeper into the dark as my heart rate slowly picked up. About half way down I spotted the outline of a set of double doors. Walking up to them I placed a hand on its surface. The moment my skin made contact the air became really cold.**

** Pulling my hand away, I looked back up the hall to make sure that no body was near or around. As I was about to push the door, it opened of its own accord. Gasping in surprise I took a step back.**

** Peaking through the crack I could see a pitch black room. It looked to be really huge, but with it so dark I couldn't tell.**

** Pushing the door open I poked my head inside and looked around.**

** "Hello…" I said in a low voice. The only sound that met me at first was silence, and then I thought I heard something. Startled I looked behind me to find nothing. Shaking my head I thought about how stupid and rude I was being to Sir Integra, yet I still managed to not care.**

** "Are you lost **_**Un pic**_**?" asked a voice that I had only heard in my dreams before.**

** Turning around I froze as I turned my face up to look into the red glowing eyes that have always haunted me.**

** This was my nightmare come true…**

…

**Okay I know that I need to get to Sir Integra's office, but maybe the curiosity is about to kill the cat as I come face to face with the man in my nightmares. I read in a book once that once you look into the eyes of a vampire you can't escape. Well, I'm caught. I just really hope that this vampire is friendly… Until next time, if I survive…**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6 – The Past Meets Present**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Past Meets Present

Hey it's Bugg18 after a while. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my grandfather passed away this passed Saturday afternoon. It's going to be another day or two before I can update again because tomorrow I've got my grandfather's funeral to go to…

I'll update again soon as I can and thanks for the wonderful reviews and bearing with me on the updating processes and understanding.

...

_Alucard_

I was really surprised when this girl walked back down here and not only walked into the dark hall way, but opened the door to peer in at an even deeper darkness.

_Juliann is the reason I summoned you. I don't want you to be too shocked and cause trouble when you see that she looks like Mina Harker….._

Looking down at her in front of me, I could see what my master meant. She really did look like Mina, only Juliann was an inch or so taller than her, her hair was little bit longer then Mina's, and her skin had seen more sunlight than Mina's had.

Then there was that scar that ran down through her left eye brow. It didn't make her look ugly, but added the fact that she wasn't fragile with her beauty.

_Holy shit, where did that come from?_ I asked myself in disbelief. Then I felt it, a connection of blood to her of sorts. I was thankful she hadn't noticed me yet as the shock of that entered my system and left just as quickly.

When I gave Mina my blood so that we could stay connected when we were apart. The strength of it had expanded her life expectancy; I knew that because after I was captured my first master's order was to never open that blood link again.

It wasn't until I tried to disobey that order that I discovered that Hellsing had placed a seal for my power and one for my own will, but I could at least tell she was still alive. After that my master sentenced me to sleep for a year so that Harker would have a chance to get Mina away from me because they knew that if any of my blood that was not bound got back into my system then the seals would be destroyed. For many years after that I kept trying despite the seals causing me pain for it. Years after that I felt a small snap in the back of my mind and I looked in myself to see what was going on and discovered that my link to Mina had been severed because she had died…

A century ago I would have loved more than anything to have those seals gone so I could reek as much havoc as I wanted for taking her away from me, but now that wasn't the case. The biggest reason for that being my current master was... _odd_ and very interesting, and the other being that I enjoyed the missions themselves…

Especially since Anderson had become a piece on the board a few months ago. Destroying him is gong to be a lot of fun…

Seeing as the girl _inherited_ my blood and the link, I wanted to test it to see how strong it was, and there was only one way to find out.

"Are you lost _Un pic_?" I asked smiling evilly down at her using the endearment I only _ever_ applied to Mina.

The girl whipped around and once she saw my eyes she froze, her hazel eyes going huge. In their depths I could see she was a bit scared, but for the most part there was disbelief and most importantly recognition.

Linking up my mind with hers I was shocked at what I saw. Integra was right when she said my blood had done enough damage to this girl. In her mind and memories I could see the dreams she's had of me since childhood. Even the illusion of blood covering everything played with her mind at times, meaning that I _had_ gotten carried away as Harker had screeched at me when he stole Mina from my grasp.

As I pulled back to myself I watched as the fear and confusion turned to raging anger. Seeing this, my instincts told me to stand down, that she was upset. Between my _'top dog' _pride, stubbornness, amusement, and confusion I ignored the feeling…

That only made her angrier…

…

_Juliann_

I could feel him searching through my mind. This _vampire_ was going through my head like he didn't have a care in the world. As he left my mind I could feel the fear in my body go up in flames and burn.

"Who the hell gave you _permission_ to go in my head? I suggest you stay the hell out and mind your own damn fucking business! Oh and DON'T call me the little pet name you gave my great grandmother!" I shouted getting into his face as much as possible. I swear he had to be about seven feet tall give or take…

He only smiled at my outburst and I seen the long sharp fangs he had in his mouth. Realizing I might have just signed my own death warrant I backed up at step, but my anger didn't go down any nor did my angry expression change.

"I admire your spirit little human girl. My master said you looked like my Mina, but you sure don't talk like her." He said laughing sadistically.

Hearing him say that caught me off guard. What was this guy, insane?

_Jeez, even thinking that question makes me feel stupid. I mean look in his eyes, insanity doesn't just live in there, it breeds in there._ I thought to myself sarcastically. Then I caught on that he had said _my Mina_…

"Wait a minute, _your_ Mina? Why would she even be around a vampire like you as timid as Grandpa Harker said she was?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The low growl that came from his lips startled me, making me take a step back.

"Not timid, obedient." The vampire snorted rolling his eyes. "Harker always demanded she be proper and that he got obedience from her. The need to get away from such an attitude brought her to the place I happened to meet her. She, as they say, liked me better than him because I, as she once said _'do not treat her like I am her father.'_"

"That sounds like Grandpa Harker." I said dryly.

The vampire before me started to smirk again. Some sneaky suspicious feeling told me that that smirk was really dangerous. When that smirk stayed in place I gave him a dry stare.

"Why do I get the feeling you killed the cat and ate the canary yourself?" I asked as his smirk only got wider.

"I can't wait to see the look on Harker's face once he finds out you ventured into my domain of your own free will." He said, smirking down at me and my distressed face.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah I forgot that Integra told me I'm not supposed to be down here…" I said looking back at the door leading back to where I could see well then at the vampire standing near me when it hit me.

I was in a sense _at his mercy_…

"_Please_ don't say anything to them about me sneaking down here?" I begged him, making his smirk grow bigger.

"You'll owe me a favor little human. Will you let it sit well with you?" He asked me turning around putting on a pair of round orange sunglasses.

In that moment it seemed like the darkness and the light of the room came to a standstill, which could only mean my answer was going to change the entire course of my life. It was the same feeling I had gotten before every strange thing that happened to me would occur. However, there was a slight difference and a single benefit.

"I'll have your answer if you answer me this. If I agree to this, then will you hunt me down just to get that one favor returned, even if it's to the ends of the earth?" I asked, countering him.

"It's not polite to ask a question without answering the one that was given to you first, little human. However, you would have been stupid to jump to one of the two choices when you have more than one. For that I will answer your question…

I always make sure any of my favors are paid in full before the end of the one who owes me, and I rather prefer a good chase…" He smirked.

Somehow I didn't doubt him. It was scary and open ended, but if it wasn't in a way he agreed with he would tell on her…

"Fine, just don't tell on me." I said giving up feeling like I just made a deal with evil incarnate…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Kind of Freaks

_Juliann_

As I walked towards Integra's office, I could only hope that the scary vampire would keep his word. He was very peculiar for a vampire, who didn't even bother to introduce himself.

Then again, I didn't either.

Reaching the door I was looking for, I knocked on its wood twice before I was told to enter. Opening the door and closing it behind me, I looked up to see Grandpa Harker sitting next to an empty chair to his left.

"I'm glad that you decided to finally join us Juliann. Go on, take a seat." Integra scolded, offering me the empty chair.

"Sorry." I said, taking my seat, refusing to look at Grandpa Harker. Integra raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing of it.

"I have summoned the both of you to my office to introduce the two of you to my two vampire servants, who; of course, will be protecting you should the enemy try to seek you out either here at my home, or out and about. For the safety of you both, I have given orders to my men to accompany you anywhere beyond a 100ft of the mansion. They should be here in a moment." Integra said, taking the threat to us seriously.

_Great, I'll have to deal with that creepy vampire guy I found in the basement._ I thought a little nervous. He had an effect on me that made me a bit nervous and curious at the same time. Curiosity that kills the cat…

It was at that moment that the lights in Integra's office flickered, and the room grew really _cold_, just like it was in that one room in the basement.

Turning around to look at the wall off to the left side of me I spotted him and his creepy smirk. He was still wearing that large red hat and those round orange glasses he had put on a few minutes ago.

"You called me, master…" He said, his smirk growing wider.

"I did, servant. Where is your fledgling, Alucard?" Integra asked him.

_Alucard… That _is_ a strange name, yet it seems to fit him. _I thought to myself. Not to mention, there was something oddly familiar about it too.

Integra's question was answered when they heard a knock on the door behind us.

"Come in, Seras." Integra said, closing her eyes for a moment in aggravation.

The moment Seras stepped in the door, closed it, and stepped closer, did Grandpa Harker see her face, complexion, and the points of her fangs, and jumped to his feet in outrage.

"Allowing a _draculina _to roam around your house freely without question now are we Sir Integra. It's an outrage Abraham van Hellsing had never committed. Back in those days, this girl would have been shot dead on sigh-"

"That is quite enough Mr. Harker! As far as I am concerned, things are not like they were a century or two ago."

As they argued back and forth, the whole_ century or two ago_ caught my attention.

"Wait a minute. A century or two ago! Grandpa Harker what does Sir Integra mean by that?" I asked, looking up at him.

Instead of looking back at me, Grandpa Harker turned his hate filled gaze at the vampire I had yet to learn the name of, who only smirked wide enough to show off his fangs.

"Thanks to what this bastard did to my wife, I took precautions that allowed me to live about two centuries. I had Mina for a century of that time before I was forced to have her put down." He said with hate bathed in his words.

As that sank in, I felt betrayal and wariness bubbling up inside of me. _He_ had been forced to put Grandma Mina down…

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"A century ago, the blood that vampire over in the corner, gave Mina started taking over her. Unable to understand what was going on, I brought her half way back here, to London, for the current head of the Hellsing family to have a look at. Come to find out, Mina was about to become a natural _No Life Queen_ from the inside out. The only way to stop it was to have the Hellsing Head to kill her." He said, looking back at me with sadness in his eyes, yet there was no regret.

Hearing that could only make me wonder if one of the reason's why Grandpa Harker involved the Hellsing Organization, was to one day have me killed as well…

…

_Alucard_

For once in many years I wished I was free from these damn seals and orders so I could tear Harker apart. I couldn't believe that Harker and a Hellsing where the ones responsible for ending Mina's link to me though killing her, after all the trouble they went through to take her from me.

Looking back over to the girl, I could see the shock, anger, and betrayal. Apparently that tidbit of information was also kept secret from her as well.

"He was the eldest grandson of Abraham van Hellsing, was he not?" Integra asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Harker said sitting back down.

"I am going to be blunt when telling you this Mr. Harker, but the man whom you were speaking of, was convicted of murder and disowned from the Hellsing line, making my great grandfather, Abraham van Hellsing's youngest grandson Hellsing's heir. It was easy to see that your wife had a strong will to live and that she had a chance to either overcome it, or to let it take over her body, by taking that chance away from her, you and my great – great uncle committed murder." Integra said sternly.

"That is what is wrong with this generation. They have forgotten that vampire blood cannot be trusted." He said, staring straight ahead.

"I've heard enough." The girl who had been mostly silent up until know said, as she stood to her feet and went to and opened the door to go out.

"Sit back down Juliann." Harker ordered her, not even turning around.

Sighing in annoyance, I knew that Juliann was going to be just as obedient as Mina had been. Only sneaking around when she could without getting into trouble.

"Tell me, Grandpa Harker. Was Grandma Mina timid, like you once told me, or was it a lie, and she was just obedient because she married you?" Juliann said, turning around, her hazel eyes a morbid blue, full of beautiful anger.

"Juliann Marie Harker, come back and sit down like a proper young woman. We will discuss your trip down to that rat hole later." He commanded, standing to his feet, a look of major disapproval on his old face. I couldn't help but feel smug. That was the very face I thought I'd see one he had figured it out that Juliann had been in my domain.

"Sorry Grandpa Harker, but I'm not as timid or obedient as Grandma Mina was. So you might as well stop pretending that I don't know that you brought me here to end me if the vampire blood in my system got out of control.

Speaking of control, you might have controlled Grandma Mina's life, but you sure as hell _will not control mine!"_ She shouted, making the walls around my master's study vibrate slightly from the volume when she slammed the door shut, and stormed off.

The look on Harker's face was priceless. His face turned red violet from his anger. It took only a moment though, for his composure to realign itself.

"Sir Integra. You are to order your vampires to stay the hell away from my granddaughter and me. Human guards will suffice." He demanded.

Integra only smiled up at Harker smugly.

"If the people after Juliann are in our jurisdiction like I believe, then my _vampires_ are her best bet of protection. I can have human guards place you under their protection seeing as they are a minimal threat to you. Which would you prefer?" Integra asked him.

Harker sat back down with a heavy sigh. I knew that _he_ knew Integra was right.

"You have me there Sir Integra. However, I still don't want those damn creatures near me or my kin." Harker said, giving in, knowing it was fight he would _never_ win.

"Alucard, you are dismissed for now. Walter was on his way to the sublevels to give you the new weapon you asked for, as well as a new one for Police Girl." Integra said, turning her head in my direction.

"Yes, Master." I said, bowing low before phasing out of the room. Not only was I getting a new gun for Christmas, but an interesting human to learn about as well.

…_Integra_

Once my vampire servant was gone, I felt my shoulders relax slightly. I felt a bit sorry for Juliann. Once Alucard was interested by something, it was like trying to keep a fly off of shit. Not to mention that it seemed that the girl had ventured down to the _forbidden _sublevels. If the way Seras tried desperately not to look at her was anything to go by, or how Harker realized that one of her questions could only come from one person down there.

"If he unnerves you so, then why not put him back to sleep?" Harker asked, looking at me closely.

"Why I allow Alucard to remain awake and wander around like he does is none of your concern. Now if you are done wasting my time with complaints, I have a bit of news to give to you concerning the men who are after you." I snapped, growing more and more irritated as I pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Upon hearing that, Mr. Harker didn't take long to quite down.

"A few weeks ago, Alucard silenced a vampire who destroyed the civilians of cheddar, of which no one survived. Save for the draculina you saw earlier. The head vampire had this embedded within him…" I said holding up the micro chip Alucard had brought back with him that day.

"Is it a microchip of some sort?" He asked.

"It's a transmitter in the form of a microchip. In a few moments, I am to take this small piece of evidence to a round table conference. From there, my fellow knights and I shall decide our next course of action. If the situation deems serious enough, I might have to place Miss. Juliann under the protection of the very vampire you despise, not only for her protection, but also as bait to catch those after her." I said, watching Harker's face change colors again.

"I cannot allow you to do that! That bastard would only try to take Juliann for himself! The perfect mate for a vampire that powerful is to have one who is born from powerful blood that is equal. If the vampire blood in Juliann is strong enough, he will try!" Harker shouted, getting back to his feet.

Slamming my hands down on my desk, I rose to my feet as well.

"Stand down Mr. Harker. You contacted me for my help, and by God, her majesty, and my country you _will_ let me to act as I need to protect them. If need be, I can have you confined to your room so that you do not do anything stupid and get _more _people killed!" I said, raising my voice higher, lacing it with as much authority as I could. My ancestors might have been pushed around by this man by his hate, but he would _not_ push me around.

"Fine then, kill us all." Harker said, turning and leaving my study. Gritting my teeth, I snatched up my letter opener and threw it the closed door.

The bloody idiot just didn't understand. Strong vampire blood made vampires, even freak chipped vampires, stronger and a lot harder to kill. _Kill us all_ he says. If I'm not cautious, then listening to him will kill more than just us here in London…

…

I can't believe that Grandpa Harker kept all of that from me. Is there really _no one_ I can trust? First it was that blonde man who tried to kill me, now I've got Alucard following me around whenever he's not on a mission killing weaker vampires. Wait a minute, what's that loud noise that sounded like an explosion? See ya in the next chapter and let's find out what's going on around here now…

The Next Chapter: Chapter 8 – Invasion of the Valentine Brothers


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Invasion of the Valentine Brothers

_Juliann_

It was easy to find my way back to my room. Closing and locking the door behind me, I went to the huge window door and opened it, to step out on the small balcony to look out up at the earliest evening star for that night.

I still couldn't believe that so much had been kept from me. All my life I had beaten myself up because I thought something was wrong with me. If only Grandpa Harker had told me what was going on in the first place, then it wouldn't have been so bad.

I was so lost in my twisting thoughts that I failed to notice that the distant gunfire I heard wasn't in the direction of the shooting range for the soldiers.

It wasn't until an explosion rocked the building that I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered out loud. It had to have been a huge explosion to shake this mansion up like that. Gunfire down the hall drew my attention to the door.

Staying as quiet as possible, I opened my door and peered out at what was going on.

There was blood covering everywhere, dead bodies spread out over the floor. It was just like my nightmares, again brought to life. The only difference was that there were some of Hellsing's soldiers shooting at dead, rotting people who were firing right back. Standing in the middle of them stood a dark skinned man with two guns in each hand, and odd gold eyes.

"That's it boys, keep killin', keep eatin'!" He shouted at the dead minions. "Just remember, if you see the Hellsing bitch or Big Red, kill 'em. If you happen to find that Harker twerp, bring her to me!"

I tried not to panic at this. Panicking would only let them find me faster. I had to get off this floor…

Looking across the hall way, I spotted a set of servant steps leading down to the first floor. With any luck, they were all up here now instead of down there. Taking a deep breath, I waited until the dark skinned guy was occupied with something else before darting across the hall and going down the steps two at a time.

I didn't pause to see if I was being followed until I was half way down to the first floor. Luckily, when I glanced back, no one had seen me head down.

As my foot touched the last step, I peaked out around the corner to see if it was clear. Unfortunately, there were dead people eating the fallen Hellsing troops.

The sight before me was sickening, and I'm not squeamish by any means. It was worse than my worst nightmares!

Taking an involuntary step backwards, I knocked over a table, making all of the dead cannibals look directly at me.

"Oh shit!" I said, as one roared at me and I bolted.

All I knew to do was run. Looking back to see how far the dead people were behind me, I didn't see the dead body lying in my path, and I tripped over it.

Landing on my side, I looked up at the walking dead that were headed straight for me. Using my hands as leverage, I tried to back away. Then I felt something brush against my hand. Looking down, I spotted one of the guns the Hellsing guys were using.

If it had been a bow instead of a gun I could have shot the thing, however it was a gun. Something I didn't know how to shoot, but I sure knew how to use the gun to beat the fuck out of the thing stalking me.

I probably wasn't going to last much longer, but with this one gun, I at least had the slimmest of chances. If I was going down, then some of these bastards were going with me…

When the closest one lunged at me, I swung the gun with all I had and bashed its head in. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me.

As the rest of them stood in shock at what I had done, I took that moment to get back on my feet and make another run for it. This time, I didn't even try to look back. Soon enough I spotted the entrance to the sublevels.

Quickly opening the door, I stepped through and slammed it shut before using the gun to jam the door.

Running down the dimmed corridor, I headed for Seras' room seeing as it was closer.

"Seras! Alucard! Are you guys down here?" I shouted, hoping that there weren't any more of those _things_ down here, and that one of them would hear me.

A little more ways down I spotted a figure that moved oddly.

"Hello…" I said, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

To add to my bad luck, it was another walking dead guy…

…..

This really isn't good. I have no idea what the hell is going on here, but it certainly isn't good. Here I sit in a dark hall, covered in dead guts, no idea where Alucard might be-

WAIT A MINUTE, WHEN DID I BECOME SO DEPENDENT ON HIS ASS SAVING ME!

Either way, I'm sure being with him is probably safer when all hell breaks loose. I just hope he decides to let go of being the villain long enough to save my neck….

Until next time, if I survive long enough.

Next Chapter: Chapter 9 – The Valentine Brothers


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know that in the anime, Walter picks up the phone to talk to Integra. However, in that part of the story, the phone will be put on speaker since there is another human in the room.

The only reason I mentioned this was because it doesn't give anything away that you don't already know.

Thanks,

Bugg18

…

Chapter 9 – The Valentine Brothers

_Juliann_

Glancing about me, I didn't see anything that could be used as a weapon. Anything on my side of the hallway anyway, and I couldn't go back either. The door behind me shook with the force of the walking dead trying to force their way in. At least the gun was holding up for now…

"I don't know if you can understand me, but leave me alone!" I shouted at it, knowing that it was probably futile.

That was when I heard a loud gunshot as the dead guy's head was instantly blown off. If I hadn't jumped in surprise, then the guts would have hit me too.

"Julie!" Seras Shouted as she jumped over the dead body.

"Seras, thank goodness…" I said, sighing in relief.

"Thank God master spotted that ghoul, or you would have died and turned into one!" Seras said, grabbing my hand, and then pulling me along with her to her room.

"Ghoul?" I asked, unfamiliar with that term.

"The rotting corpses running around killing everyone, they're called ghouls, nasty little bugers. They're easy to kill for a vampire, but dangerous and deadly for you humans." Seras explained.

"They seem easy to kill if you smash their brains in." I muttered under my breath.

"You bashed a ghoul's brains in!" Seras shouted in disbelief.

"Quite down Police Girl. It should have been obvious since the little human is covered head to foot in their blood. The color actually looks good on her." Alucard smirked, looking at me over his sunglasses.

In a short fit of anger, I felt my face turning red as I snatched up a decorative vase sitting near the door leading into Seras' room, and launched it at Alucard's head. The damn thing only shattered on contact, it didn't even cut or faze him.

…...

_Alucard_

I could only laugh at this little spit of a human girl in front of me. She was not only willing to fight to live, but she was so amusing at the same time with her determination, and the fire in her spirit.

"Miss. Juliann, if you would please try to restrain yourself until our crisis has been put to rest, if you will?" Walter asked politely as the phone starting to ring behind him.

Walking over, Walter hit the button for the speaker phone, so that the little human could hear as well.

"Walter, do you have any information to report for what is going on?" Integra's voice came through, calm and commanding as ever.

"Yes Sir, I can tell you that all outside communication has been cut off. The first and second floors have been overrun by ghouls and many Hellsing troops who are presumed dead." Walter reported.

"Have you seen Juliann?"

"I'm over here." Juliann spoke up, walking a bit closer to the phone.

"Are you alright Juliann?" Integra asked, her voice holding a hiding note.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about my grandfather?"

I could only roll my eyes at that question. After all Harker had done to her, she still asks if he is alright.

"I don't know Juliann. Understand that I am not one to give false hope. If the truth on the matter of Mr. Harker is blunt, then I too, shall be blunt." Integra said, not willing to go easy on the girl.

"I understand…" Juliann said, walking over to the far wall and using it to slide down to sit on the floor.

"Walter, what is your position?" Integra continued.

"Well Sir, I am currently standing in Miss. Victoria's room with Miss. Juliann, Miss. Victoria, and Alucard. I also have a proposition of a plan." Walter hinted, hoping that she would catch on.

"What sort of plan?"

"Miss. Victoria and I will escort Miss. Juliann to the conference room, where the door leading into the conference room would be barricaded with you, the round table members, and Miss. Juliann inside, where you all would be the safest. Then I and Miss. Victoria would head off the intruders heading for the third floor while Alucard takes care of those who are down here." Walter stated, waiting for his master's reply.

"The halls are overrun with ghouls. How are you planning to get here alive?" Integra questioned.

"How did you find Alucard's cell ten years ago?" Walter countered.

"The air vents, of course!" Integra realized.

"We shall be there shortly." Walter said as he made to hang up.

"Walter!" Integra called.

Pausing, Walter waited for Integra to continue.

"You are to show no mercy. Do not let these bastards leave the Hellsing grounds alive. Kill every single one of them!" Integra ordered before hanging up.

"By your orders then, Sir Integra." Walter said, cutting the line on our end.

"This just got a bit more interesting. I'd never thought I'd ever get to see the _Angel of Death_ in action again." I said, looking up at Walter over the top of my glasses.

"What on earth are you blabbering about now?" Juliann snapped, confusion written all over her face.

"You'll see, and Juliann…" I started.

"What?" she asked nervously at me calling her by name. Now that I think of it, it was the first time I had used it to address her.

"I've never blabbered in neither my human or undead life." I said, suddenly going nose to nose with her, making her freeze in shock.

Once the shock started fading and her face started tinting red, I got out of her face and across the room.

"Well, this is going to be fun." I said phasing out of the room as Juliann grabbed the chair I had been sitting in, and flung it at me. I left that room laughing as I heard the chair break on contact with the wall, and Juliann started swearing.

…

_Juliann_

Once I saw the chair crack against the wall, and not on Alucard's skull, I felt every curse word I would ever think about saying, pour out of my mouth. If Grandpa Harker had heard any of it, he would have had Elaine spend an entire week washing out my mouth with soap.

Something he's had done to me before…

Seras stared on at me in shock, while Walter tried not to laugh at me, which would turn my anger over towards him. I had to admit, when my temper was fried, I did tend to get violent; and ever since the night of my near rape, I felt compelled to learn to fight to defend myself from anything that got thrown against me.

Anytime someone got around my defenses, like Alucard kept doing, I tended to get violent. At least that's what I thought anyway.

Well, that, or it was just something I told myself to hide from the fact that, inside I was still a scared little girl, and my violence in anger was my outlet for my pain from when I was a child.

"Well then," Walter said clearing his throat, "shall we go then, Miss. Victoria, Miss. Juliann."

At my and Seras' nod, we opened the air vent going over Seras' room, and climbed in for our long trek to the conference room on the third floor.

…

_Integra_

Sitting at my place in at the conference table, I licked at the small cut I made on my lower lip when that bastard who called himself, Jan Valentine, dared to link up to all the intercoms all over the mansion from the control room and delivered his nasty, disgusting message of meaningless words and the sounds of ghouls eating my men.

It was infuriating really. Especially since the men whispering their doubts about my organization didn't help, nor did Sir Penwoods blathering about how we _are going to die_.

I was really close to saying _screw the proper Knight of the Round Table shit and shut the hell up; _words that probably wouldn't help my case at all at the end of all this.

At the rate things were going, it was easy to see that there were two freaks attacking us. That bastard had said _your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers._

However, the part that I was really concerned over was the part when he demanded that Juliann turn herself over to them, wherever she was.

Last I had heard Juliann had locked herself up, back in her room. By the time anyone knew what was going on, the first and second floors had been overrun.

_Then how did the girl manage to make it down two flights of stairs in a ghoul infested house? There was no way she could have gotten down unseen…_ I thought to myself, trying to figure it out.

_Not unless she fought the ghouls that were after her off, also meaning that she hadn't run into the Valentine brothers either. She would have been captured if she had. Wait a minute?_ I realized.

"I know what their goal is." I announced.

"What goal is that?" One asked.

"The Valentine brothers have come here with the intention of not only killing all of the Round Table members, but to capture Juliann Harker as well." I said.

It was the only thing that made sense, and it let me in on another bit of information; that they were told that the Round Table conference had been called in my home, which could only mean one thing.

There was a traitor in our mists…

…

I don't know if Grandpa Harker is alright, or even still alive as I make my way to the conference room, over halls filled with ghouls via air ducts. I just hope that the Hellsing Organization pulls through this because they know more about the people after me. I just hope that they show me how to defend myself against this in the future when this is all over with!

Next Chapter: Chapter 10 – Heart Ache and Responsibilities


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Heartache and Responsibilities

_Juliann_

It took Seras, Walter, and I no time to reach the air vent over the conference room. When Seras kicked the roof tile down for us to get out, it hit someone on top of their head before Seras followed it down and landed on what sounded like the same poor man.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Seras still sitting on him while she got her bearings.

Thankfully, it wasn't too high of a ceiling, and Walter and I were able to jump down to the conference table, then to the floor.

"Walter, Juliann, Seras!" Integra said, relieved to see us.

"Sorry for the delay Sir. It's quite difficult to navigate the air duct system. I'm surprised you were able to get around them so well. "Walter said, clearing his throat, "Currently Alucard is in the sublevels, and now that Seras and I are here, your orders will be followed to the letter. I can promise you that not one single freak will be left standing. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I should give this younger generation a proper lesson in violence."

With that Walter and Seras walked out of the conference room.

"Are you sure that you are alright, Juliann?" Integra asked me, eyeing the blood all over me.

"I'm sure. The blood isn't mine, but that of a ghoul I killed earlier." I said, walking over to her and sitting down on the floor, facing the door Walter and Seras had walked out of.

…

_Alucard_

Seeing as the _real_ leader of the ghoul army was taking his sweet time in reaching his destination, I tapped my mind into that of my fledgling to see what was going on up on the third floor.

The three of them had made it to conference room on their own quite nicely. At the moment, Police Girl and Walter where setting up their ambush for the idiot who called himself Jan Valentine, who paraded around like he led the ghouls.

Boring and ridiculous….

Our enemies could have sent me something more fun to play with. It had been ages since I last fought Anderson.

Brushing my subconscious against that of Integra's, I found that she and Juliann where in the conference room. Through my master's aura, I could feel that she sensed that the other counsel members didn't think too much of Juliann.

For some strange reason, this didn't bode well for me. If anything, it made me want to paint the whole Hellsing manor in blood…

_What the hell? I'm a monster, and monsters don't feel!_ I snarled at myself.

It was, after all, the feelings I had towards Mina that led me to be a housebroken pet vampire to the Hellsing blood line. Something I will _not _allow to happen again…

Shaking my head, I switched over to Juliann. There was something about this slip of a human that affected me, and I was hell bent on finding out what it was.

_Why are you digging around in my brain again, Alucard?_ Juliann asked, catching on to my intrusion quickly. I couldn't help the darkly amused chuckle that escaped me.

_If you didn't want me looking around in your brain, then why do you continuously become more and more interesting? _ I asked in return.

_Well then, if you find me so interesting yet it freaks you out so much, then why did you give Mina your blood which passed down to me?_ She countered.

_If Harker would have been a proper husband, then I never would have met Mina, my blood would have never entered her body, and I would not have been so stupid as to think a monster could have feelings._ I said, trying to anger her to make her back down. She was getting too close to home with her counter attacks.

_Then what do you call the instincts that led you to do what you did for both her and Seras. _Your fledgling_ I might add._

This time, I was the one caught off guard by her words.

_So, how did you sense me?_ I asked, changing from the annoying subject of my past. What was done was done, no need to revisit…

She sent me a mental shrug.

The moment I felt the one I was waiting for step through my shadows at the entrance to the sublevels, I disconnected from Juliann. As interesting of a human as she was, I didn't want any distractions to dampen my fun.

…

_Juliann_

The moment I felt Alucard leave my mind, I heard a loud gunfire and screams of pain coming from the other side of the door to the conference room. A few moment's later, a freak busted through the doors to the conference room, his gazed locked on me.

"There ya are…" He said before noticing the other people in the room. Looking over my shoulder, I spotted the gun in Integra's and the other knight's hands.

"Oh fuck me." The intruder said before everyone in the room started firing at him. It was so sudden and loud that I found myself covering my ears to protect them from every loud bang from each gun.

When the firing was all over, I looked up to watch him fall, but it was the sight beyond him that caught our attention next. The hall beyond was filled with more ghouls. Ghouls I recognized.

"Some of those are the dead guys I passed earlier." I said in horror as my heart rate increased.

"My men… They've all been turned into ghouls." Integra whispered in shock from beside me.

Just mere hours ago, every single ghoul in that hallway had been human.

"Damn. Fucking plan was s'posed to be fucking fool proof…" The bastard responsible for all of this whispered as he tried to creep over to where his fallen gun was laying.

I don't know what about this freak that pissed me off to such a degree. Weather it was just him being one of the ones after me, or that he was just in front of me in that moment, it made no difference to me. All I wanted in that moment was to see him torn limb from limb for the suffering he had caused.

Waiting until he was close to his goal, I jumped up at the last second to snatch his gun out of his reaching fingertips to throw it across the room.

Once that thing was out of the way, I kicked him over onto his back before stomping his balls into the floor to make him stay put for a while. However, instead of the satisfying scream of male agony, I heard an inhuman roar that sounded like it came from Seras.

Looking up I seen Walter looking back towards the new ghoul army, and Seras ripping and slashing her way through all of the ghouls as blood sprayed everything around her.

Her eyes were like Alucard's, but brighter with blood lust. The glowing eyes from my dream didn't suit Seras…

Before I knew it, I was racing towards Seras, Integra's voice distant behind me, trying to call me back. I knew that running towards a blood crazed vampire was crazy, but I had to stop Seras some how. She would hate herself later if she drank blood and became a true vampire like this, and I couldn't bear the thought of seeing her like that.

"Seras!" I yelled throwing my arms around her from behind once I reached her side.

"It's enough! It's okay now…" I said in a soothing voice. Thankfully that was all it took to snap her out of it and turn her red eyes blue again. As she was gasping for breath, I hugged Seras.

I made sure we stayed that way until I saw the looming shadow of Grandpa Harker disappear. He had that gun again. The very same one he used to get me away from that blond man back home. It was what gave him and his intentions away. I would bet that if I hadn't made Seras snap out of it, then he would have killed her on the spot.

Then I started to feel strange. Letting go of Seras I looked around, I could smell something bittersweet; following the scent as best as I could, I found myself looking at the blood on the floor and the walls.

_That's impossible! I'm a human, so why do I find the smell of blood bittersweet when I shouldn't be able to smell it at all?_ I asked myself, shaking my head.

…

_Alucard_

"YOU MONSTER!"

I could only laugh at the cowardly freak before me. There he was, boasting about how he had my equal sum of power and more! His reflexes were amazing for a freak; however, he was just a sniveling worm in the very end. How dare the vermin say he was up to _my_ standards?

For once I was as envious of the Police Girl as I was pissed about her not drinking her blood. She got to have a little fun in her blood rage born out of starvation.

Absorbing the blood all over the floor and walls, I tuned back into Juliann's mind. It seems that she wasn't feeling too well at the moment, which I found odd. My blood in her veins would prevent her from becoming sick. It wasn't until her thought that the blood around her smelled bittersweet passed through her brain that I caught on as to what might be ailing her.

It was impossible, yet it was in front of me…

It would also explain why my memories and instincts had been such a bother since she got here.

The transition was starting in her, like it did in Mina. Meaning that I would have to keep a close eye on both her and Harker…

…

_Jonathan_

Seeing my granddaughter cling to the dark offspring of that monster made my blood boil, if she hadn't jumped in the way like the bothersome child she was, then that would have been one less monster to worry about later. Not to mention that she had even spotted me.

The only way she could have spotted me was to have eyes that could see beyond human capabilities. The poison in her blood was starting to affect her, just like it did with Mina…

Turning back to look over my shoulder, I seen Julian looking at the blood covering the walls with a very strange look on her face, seeing that was like being stabbed in my old heart.

Raising my gun, I aimed for Juliann. If what that dark skinned bastard had said was true, that his masters wanted Juliann for her curse, then killing her would deprave them of that as well as stop the curse with in her.

My line was about to end, but at least I could die in peace…

As I was about to pull the trigger, I felt my gun being ripped out of my hand. Looking up I seen the vampire I hated most of all, throwing the gun at the wall with such force that it broke into two pieces.

"So, you would needlessly kill your own flesh and blood who has committed nothing against you Harker. Wait a moment, I almost forgot… You killed your wife, so it would make sense that you would try to murder your great granddaughter as well." He snarled down at me.

Looking from him to my broken gun, I spotted Juliann looking at me with shock and betrayal deep in her eyes. Tears formed in her eyes, which she hid underneath her bangs.

"Juliann…" Integra called as she walked up to her and looked over at me and the monster beside me before looking at my gun.

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?" She asked sternly.

"Alucard stopped him from killing me…" Juliann said, looking back up at me with emotionless eyes.

Integra didn't even glance back at Juliann as her frost bitten gaze beheld me before looking back up at her pet monster.

"Mr. Harker, I will see you in the conference room seeing as I don't know if my study is still intact; and Alucard, head back to your room in the sublevels. I shall summon you later for new orders." Integra said, dismissing us both….

With a huff I complied.

…

_Integra_

Once the two opposing sides separated, I let out a heavy sigh as I put away my gun. Dealing with the other of the two scums who had dared attack with my people was rather a problem, but at least we got one clue.

Millennium…

"Get this place cleaned up, and Walter. Please, put them out of their misery." I gently ordered to Walter, who stood beside me.

"You will belay that order Walter."

Looking up, I saw Sir Isaac walking towards me, gun in his hand.

"Sir Isaac…" I said, looking at him in confusion.

"This crisis should have been prevented Sir Integra Hellsing. Seeing as it _did_ happen, then the responsibility falls to their leader to end their suffering." Isaac said, offering me the gun.

Something I could only stare at…

"Sir Isaac, with all due respect, but that is going too far-"Walter began, raising his voice.

"That's enough Walter!" I shouted, quieting him instantly.

Taking the gun, I turned to the closest ghoul and knelt down beside it. Putting the gun to the poor man's head, I fired.

It took me a few hours to walk through my home, killing off any ghouls that bore the Hellsing coat of arms. The ones that didn't have it where killed either by Seras, or surprisingly enough, by Juliann who used a bow that had been transported from her home along with other bits of her belongings that could be salvaged.

Sitting at my desk in my study, that had ironically survived; I kept an eye on Juliann as I summoned Alucard. Thankfully, the girl understood and was willing to go through with what I was about to establish.

"You summoned me, Master?" Alucard said, boredom and aggravation clear on his face.

"I did, Servant. Now that we have an idea who our enemies are, and what they may be after, I will be having Juliann moved down to the Sublevels to the room closest to yours. Those that attacked us are after her for some reason, so I'm placing her under both your protection and that of Seras'. As well as the fact that Mr. Harker has decided to rashly act on emotions from the past.

That being said, as of this moment, Juliann is still human…" I said, looking at the both of them.

"You may wait outside." I said to Juliann, dismissing her.

When she was out of the room, I looked over at Alucard, who kept his eyes on Juliann until she was out of sight.

"Is it affecting her humanity?" I asked him. "And don't lie to me. If you know what's happening to the girl then say so."

This question brought the evil smirk that had been absent when he first came in.

"I do know what's happening to Juliann, and it's something I will discuss with her when the time is right." He said, before phasing through the door without being dismissed.

"Damn monster." I spat at the door he went through. Though I suppose I wasn't specific with my orders in the first place, and his response was enough to clue me in on the answer to my original question.

Juliann Harker probably wasn't going to be human much longer…

And to be honest-

… My heart ached for the girl.

…...

I don't understand what's going on with me. First I start smelling things humans don't normally smell, and then Grandpa Harker tries to kill me. Also what's with Alucard's odd stare in my direction whenever I walk by him? It's like he wants to know every move I make! Then what's this about going to South America and me being bait? Where is my life going next, if not the afterlife? Well, until next time…

Next Chapter: Chapter 11 – Mercenary in Rio de Genera


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mercenary in Rio de Genera**

_**Juliann**_

** As I sat on my new bed with my arms around my knees, I replayed everything I had learned hours before through my mind. It was hard to accept that Grandpa Harker was aiming to kill me because of the way I had been born. It's not like it was my fault that vampire blood was passed down to me from my great grandmother.**

** My great grandmother who one guy says was a broken woman to the end of her days and happy in their marriage before the other guy stepped into the picture; The other guy, Alucard, a vampire who says that she had a fiery spirit and acted more like I did. A vampire that also said she wasn't as happy as I was led to believe by the first guy, which was Grandpa Harker.**

** The very same vampire who probably knew what was wrong with me and how it could affect me as well…**

** As I sat there with my confusing thoughts spinning faster and faster, I almost missed hearing the knock at the door. Crawling off my bed, I answered it to find Seras waiting outside.**

** "Hey Juli, how are you feeling?" Seras asked with her usual big smile.**

** "Fine I guess…" I whispered, rewarding her with the best smile I could come up with at the moment. Which wasn't much…**

** "Well, Sir Integra has called us to the parlor. She actually sent me to get you and take you over there." She said, grabbing my hand to pulled me out and shut my door with the other.**

** Sighing heavily, I swallowed my protest. I'm sure that whatever Integra was having me pulled from my room for, it was serious.**

** It only took Seras a moment to get me to the parlor Integra was waiting in with Walter, who held a suit case in his hand.**

** "It's nice to see you up and about Juliann. How might you be feeling?" She asked.**

** "I'm as okay as I can be." I said, gritting my teeth to keep my anger in check. If people would leave me alone and give me some time, I might actually mean it.**

** If Integra found my words rude, she didn't show it. Instead she got down to business.**

** "I took the liberty to have Walter get you a little something." Integra informed me as she motioned for Walter to set the long suitcase in his hand on the table, which he opened and turned towards me.**

** Lying in the velvet was the most beautiful bow I had ever seen in my entire life. Reaching down, I picked it up out of the case. Its weight felt really good in my hand. Using my index and middle finger, I drew the string back. My entire arms shook from the force of the string and the bow trying to bend each other back into place. **

** At least I could hold it…**

** Gently letting the string and bow bend back, I looked up at Integra who smiled back at me.**

** "You showed impressive archery skills when you, Seras, and I were disposing the rest of the ghouls in the manor. The moment the last ghoul of that evening we came across lunged at you with everything it had, and you killed it before any of us could blink I knew that you had potential to help out on this next mission and possibly other missions as well." Integra explained.**

** "It's beautiful, yet it's so different from any of the other bows I've used. What on earth is this made out of?" I asked, astonished.**

** "The bow itself is made out of strong English Oak, laced with pure silver, should you ever find yourself with the need of using it as a weapon on the undead. Also, the arrow-heads are pure silver and is difficult to pull out of your target. The arrow shafts can be taken apart from the arrow-heads, making the shafts the only salvageable parts. They too can be made into a weapon if needed. You also will be equipped with 30 explosive silver arrow-heads, marked with red tails. The normal arrows will be marked with silver tails of course." Walter explained as I looked to each part he explained.**

** "And what's this about me helping out in the next mission?" I asked, a little worried about what that might mean.**

** "I will explain the details later. At the moment I have some mercenary soldiers to brief on their new job as Hellsing Soldiers. Come along Police Girl." Integra ordered.**

** "Yes Sir." Seras said she marched along behind Integra and Walter.**

** Once they were out of sight, I admired my new weapon for a moment before placing it back in the case while wondering when Alucard was going to be done playing Cheshire cat in the wall.**

…

_**Alucard**_

** I was actually impressed that Juliann could draw the bowstring back as far as she had gotten it, and to hold it as well. That damn bow was older than I was. **

** The odd part about the whole situation was that I could remember the night I had gotten the damn thing. It was the parting gift my mother had left me after she died of a strange illness human kind today called cancer when I was about ten years old.**

** In the small note that accompanied it, my mother had explained to me that the bow had once belonged to my grandfather, who received it as a wedding gift from the parents of my grandmother from the far West. She went on to tell me that it was passed to her to be given to her first born son, which was me seeing as I was the only child she had before she died.**

** Two years later, my father had married again, and to an idiot that threw a tantrum every time my father displeased her. This woman would also freak out at the smallest things…**

** She also despised me almost as much as I hated her. Back then, I tried to be nice to her despite what I felt towards her. From my view point now, I see that I should have killed the damn harlot when I had the chance.**

** The first year they where married, they had a daughter. My younger sister got kidnapped a few months after being born and was taken to the sultan my father had been a war with for the passed season.**

** Bastard sultan would only take my father's most precious thing as ransom to get my younger sister back.**

** The only thing my father and step mother could think of that was precious to him that the sultan didn't have was me. His oldest child, his only son and heir…**

** It took that bitch three days with the promise to bare him another son to convince my father to make an offer with me as the trade for my sister. The night my father tossed me aside was the last night I had ever seen that weapon.**

** Turning my thoughts back to Juliann, I couldn't help but think that the bow actually suited her really well. Mina never had enough of a love for weapons to admire them. It was another part that separated Juliann from Mina…**

** "Alucard, how long are you going to hang around in the wall like that? If I didn't know any better, then I'd accuse you of stalking me." Juliann asked me, looking in my direction.**

** "Very impressive, little human, you were able to sense my presence when my fledgling and my master could not." I said as I phased out of the wall I had been watching her in.**

** "You never call people by their real names do you? Then again, you don't go by your real name either, do you **_**Dracula**_**?" She asked, saying my current name backwards.**

** "Clever little human…" I said, as I faced the wall that would take me to the room Integra was briefing the new Hellsing staff on their new jobs.**

…

_**Juliann**_

** I could only roll my eyes at the most jaded and mysterious person I've ever met. His eyes where hidden behind those ugly orange sunglasses again, and that hat of his cast a shadow over most of his face. Though I had to admit, with that kind of look he was portraying, he did look intimidating…**

** "This could be an interesting development…" He said, talking to no one in particular.**

** Turning around to see what he was talking about, I saw him looking at the wall across the room. Looking in the same direction, I tried to see what he was seeing.**

** "Don't tell me vampires can see ghosts!" I said, looking back at him slightly worried. "If you can, then don't answer that question because I've seen enough of ghosts from **_**your **_**past in my head!" **

** "Ghosts, you say..." He said with an evil laugh, "I've never **_**seen**_** a ghost before, and I doubt I'll have much fun with one, seeing as they can no longer bleed and die."**

** Inwardly sighing in relief, I failed to notice when he walked closer to me. When I finally noticed, he was almost nose to nose with me. The blush that crept into my face spread rather quickly. I could even feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.**

** "You do know what is happening to you, don't you Juliann?" He asked me, using my name for the second time…**

** He had taken his sunglasses off, and I could see his red eyed gaze staring straight through me. All I could do with him looking at me like that was to shake my head no. **

** All I knew was that strange things were happening to me, yet I didn't know what or why they were. Not to mention that it was hard to think when he spoke like this to me.**

** "Do you want me to tell you?" He asked then, his voice hypnotizing…**

** "You know what's wrong with me?" I asked. It was hard, but at least I broke through the trance enough to speak.**

** "Answer my question first…"**

** Something in the back of my mind told me that once the truth was out there, there was no taking it back. Whatever Alucard was going to tell me was going to change everything…**

…

_**Alucard**_

** I watched closely as her inner turmoil played through her eyes. Depending on her actions to tell me if she was ready for me to tell her that the vampire blood and the human blood in her body were at war with each other.**

** "I don't know… I'm not sure if…" She began.**

** She was trying to talk herself out of it, and there was one good way I could think of to make her shut up at that moment. **

** The moment I devoured her mouth with mine, Juliann shut up really quickly. It took only a second for the shock on her end to wear off before she was kissing back.**

** "I'll tell you another night. At the moment, I believe there are a few people we need to be acquainted with." I said before grabbing Juliann by the arm while she was still dazed and fazed with her through the walls.**

** It didn't take me long to find the right room.**

** "You mean to tell me that you are really a vampire?" Some man with a French accent and an eye patch asked my fledgling when I stopped in the wall.**

** "Yes I am. Hello!" Seras said in her usual chirpy voice.**

** All of the humans save for Integra laughed at the Police Girl.**

** "I get the feeling that they are laughing at me Sir." She said to Integra, who looked back at her with an amused smile.**

** "Then do something to make them stop, Police Girl" Integra said.**

** "Right, of course, Sir!" she said, snapping her fingers before turning back to the French mercenary in front of her. "Come on!"**

** This made them all laugh at her again.**

** "If you're really a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's Monster!" The lunatic said before holding his arms up like a zombie and walked towards Seras, who waited until he was close enough before poking him in the forehead, sending him flying backwards to land at the feet of his men.**

** I could only smirk at the whole situation. It would be fun to scare these little sniveling humans.**

** "Captain…" One said in shock as they stood around him to see if he was alright.**

** "That girl…" The French man said, sitting up in a rush, "she's some kind of monster. She kept poking me and…. I don't believe it; you're actually telling me that this girl is a real vampire?" **

** "Damn right, she is." I said stepping from the wall with Juliann behind me. Once she was safely out side of the wall, I let it go. "The Police Girl might be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire."**

** The humans gasped and took a step back.**

** "What a bunch of sniveling cowards. Do you really think they could be of any use to us?" I asked Integra.**

** Integra looked over at me with a disapproving look before glancing at Juliann behind me. Glancing over at her, I couldn't help but smirk wider. Poor girl was lost in her thoughts while her fingers stayed at her lips.**

** "My apologies Ma'am, I had no idea that he was back from his mission." Walter said, appearing at the door instantly.**

** "These cowards are going to be guarding me while I sleep, and Juliann here during that time. I just wanted to take their measure to see what kind of mess I need to expect from them." I said defensively as Juliann finally came back to reality and peeked out around me.**

** "Great, is she a vampire too?" The French guy said, rolling his eyes.**

** "I'm human enough, thanks very much!" Juliann said, giving the man a death glare that had him looking about the room at something else in embarrassment, muttering an apology.**

** "Now that introductions are over, the most interesting letter arrived in the post this morning." Walter popped back in the room, offering the letter to Integra.**

** "What sort of letter?" Integra asked, taking it from the old butler. Flipping it over, Integra's face showed pure rage once she seen who it was from.**

** "Special Division Thirteen, the Iscariot Organization… Enrico Maxwell…" She said through her teeth.**

** I couldn't stop the dark chuckle that escaped through my throat. I was thrilled as much as Integra was pissed. My second fight with Anderson wasn't going to be too far off…**

** "What's so funny?" Juliann asked, looking up at me in confusion.**

** "I'm just pleased I'll have another shot at fighting that Priest, Anderson from the Iscariot Organization again." I said, grinning back down at her.**

…

_**Jonathan**_

** I still wished I had my gun back in my hand like I did moments ago when that monster dared to kiss Juliann. I was just as revolted as that night I watched him feed Mina his filthy blood. His voice from that night, still thick with his Transylvanian accent which was long gone, still rang in my ears with the words he spoke to my wife:**

_**But Vlad if I drink your blood like this, won't it make me ill?**_** Mina had asked him.**

_**You'll be perfectly fine. All my blood will do is add a few years on to your life expectancy. Also, eventually, you will be able to get out of your forced marriage to Harker and stay by my side.**_** He whispered.**

_**Alright, if it will let me stay by your side…**_** She agreed.**

** It wasn't long after that, that the **_**No Life King**_** met his downfall and became sort of tamed by Abraham who tried everything to kill him to no avail.**

** "How in your twisted mind did you come up with the idea that killing Juliann would solve anything?" Integra's voice said from behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts.**

** "It's a plan to deny my enemies what they are after, to end a curse that has long plagued my family, and to deny that twisted pet vampire of yours from getting what he wants." I answered as I turned to face my new unwanted guest outside of the room I now occupy on the third floor, far away from my granddaughter.**

** "Juliann does not have to die just because **_**our**_** enemy is after her, nor because of the blood she was **_**born**_** with inside of her. Not to mention that the vampire you hate isn't as bad as you believe…" Integra said, lecturing me.**

** "Young lady, it would seem that I am not the one with the twisted mind here Ma'am. How could you say that that monster isn't so bad?" I demanded, really wanting to know what her problem was: either that she was so daft or just clueless.**

** "The monster you speak of is still a monster, he denies it not. However, the same monster spared my life and saved me from my uncle who sought to kill me for the Hellsing Family title." Integra argued.**

** "Probably on your orders Sir Hellsing, and as far as him sparing you your life, it was because he had a use for you." I said, scoffing at how idiotic the woman before me was.**

** "You stubborn old fool, if you did kill your great granddaughter it would not stop our enemies. Your granddaughter is only a piece of this puzzle. There is more to it than meets the eye-"Integra started before I stopped her.**

** "Then put down your pet vampire and Juliann. If you will not, then I shall." I swore.**

** "Then you leave me with no choice. Walter!" Integra shouted as the butler appeared an instant later.**

** "Yes, Sir Integra?" He asked with a small bow.**

** "I am ordering that Mr. Harker is as of this moment, to be placed under confinement to this room. Have two guards prepared to stand guard outside of his door. No one save the two guards, you, or I are permitted entrance or the ability to leave." She ordered, looking me square in the eye.**

** "Yes Ma'am." The old man said before going to the phone across the hall and punching in some numbers. In that small time frame of one minute, he had the two guards Integra had asked for on the way.**

** "You are making a mistake, Miss. Hellsing." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.**

** "My mistake was allowing you to walk around my home freely." Integra bit out as the guards topped the steps.**

** "Take him in the room and search and confiscate any and all weapons you find. If any are found, bring them directly to me." Integra ordered before turning and walking away, leaving me to my sentence.**

…

_**Juliann**_

** I was actually surprised at how much Seras' never ending chatter calmed me. Though I think it was because my brain found it more confusing than my own thoughts at the moment. **

** They went in a constant pattern:**

** 1 – The fact that something is wrong with me.**

** 2 – Grandpa Harker wanted me, his last descendant dead.**

** And 3 – It was one thing that Alucard looked hot without his hat and sunglasses, yet it was a surprise to find out that he is one hell of a kisser…**

** To be honest, I would dwell on this thought until I would blush and then blush even deeper when Seras would ask what I was blushing about.**

** Already the cycle had repeated itself about four times already as we waited for Integra to show up with details about this **_**mission**_** I'm supposed to help out on. In the room with Seras and me were Walter, who stood in the back corner, then there was that French mercenary who thought I was also a vampire earlier. Come to find out his name was Pip Bernadette or Captain Bernadette to his men.**

** The only one missing from this little meeting was Alucard, who was out on a mission to kill another freak vampire.**

** A few more minutes went by before she walked in through the door and sat down behind her desk.**

** "Walter, has Alucard returned from the mission yet?" Integra asked.**

** "Not yet, Ma'am, though he should be returning in about five minutes or so." The aged butler replied.**

** "When he does, fill him in on this mission I'm about to brief these three on." Integra said, dismissing the butler.**

** "Yes Ma'am…" He said bowing before he left.**

** Once he was gone, Bernadette, Seras, and I turned our attention to Integra.**

** "As two of you know, in the recent attack to our headquarters we got a clue from one of the freaks. A single word: **_**Millennium**_**. In the meeting I had today with Enrico Maxwell, I found out the significance of Millennium. If you are familiar with your history, then you should know about the empire of the Millennia that plunged the world into its second war." She started before looking to us to see if we could figure it out.**

** I knew almost instantly…**

** "You're telling me that this **_**Millennium**_** is made up of members from the Nazi empire that survived World War II." I said bewildered.**

** "Precisely… I also have also found that before the war ended, this Nazi party of Millennium fled to South America with the help of the Vatican. Specifically in Rio de Genera, which is where the three of you along with Alucard will be sent to investigate and destroy any Nazis you find.**

** Captain Bernadette will be going as **_**human back **_**up to do the tasks Seras and Alucard can't as well as serve as a body guard for Juliann. **

** Seras and Alucard will be going for obvious reasons…**

** Juliann, you shall go as bait to draw them out. It would seem that Millennium is desperate to get you. The reason why is still unclear, but I hope that reason will reveal itself soon." Integra finished, looking at us for questions.**

** When there wasn't any asked, Integra dismissed Seras and Bernadette. I watched as the two of them left, wondering why Integra wanted me to stay. Turning back to her I waited for her to explain.**

** Instead of speaking right away, she grabbed a cigar and lit it.**

** "Have I done something wrong, Sir Integra?" I asked in confusion.**

** "It's not what you have done wrong Juliann, but what your grandfather did wrong." She replied, blowing the excess smoke out through her mouth from her lungs.**

** "Is this regarding his attempt to kill me?" I asked, starting to get the picture.**

** "I'm afraid so. To be blunt Juliann, I have had him confined to his room so that he won't be able to come after you again. Has Alucard told you anything about your condition?" She asked, looking at me seriously, silently demanding that I tell no lies.**

** "He told me that he could tell me, but…" I said thinking back to the night before. He had asked me that question before he kissed me, if I wanted him to tell me…**

** Thinking back to the kiss again had me fighting a blush. If Integra saw it, thankfully she hadn't said a word.**

** "**_**But…**_** what Juliann?" She asked a second time, and this time, by the tone of her voice, she was loosing a bit of her patience with me.**

** "I'm guessing that due to my reaction to him asking if **_**I wanted to know**_** told him that I wasn't yet ready. To be honest, I don't know if I even want to **_**know.**_**" I said, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.**

** The heavy sigh Integra made had me looking back up at her.**

** "Juliann, you are no longer living the life of the sheltered child your grandfather had you living. You are now in a situation where what is in your blood can determine how long you survive. In the end, you need to know the choices so that you can chose one. I don't know everything about your situation, just that in the end you have a choice of two options to make. All I can say is make your choice wisely." Integra said sternly.**

** I nodded my head in understanding…**

** "Good…On this mission, you are to stay by Alucard's side, unless he is in the middle of a fight. In that case, stay by Seras' side, and if she is in a fight, then stay close to Bernadette. If he however, is occupied, then you must fend for yourself, which I hope nothing boils down to. You can go back to your room now, and I advise that you get some rest. You, Alucard, and Bernadette will be leaving in the morning for your flight to Rio de Genera."**

** Nodding my understanding, I left for my room. It surprisingly took me only a few minutes to reach my room in the basement, but what surprised me even more was the sight of Alucard sitting on my bed without his hat or glasses and his eyes closed waiting for me when I opened the door.**

** "Alucard… What are you doing here?" I asked him confused.**

** "Seeing if you have made up your mind…" he said cracking one eye open before closing it again.**

** Walking over, I sat down next to him, feeling a bit embarrassed when I thought about the kiss he gave me the night before. **

** "Enjoyed it that much did you?" He teased, looking down at me with a smirk making me blush even deeper.**

** "And if I did?" I countered.**

_**It's not like it's my fault that he is a hell of a great kisser!**_** I thought to myself.**

** When he started chuckling, I remembered that he could read minds and blushed all over again. When I felt his lips near my ear, I froze solid in my spot.**

** "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I rather enjoyed it myself." He whispered, sending chills down my spine.**

** "Weren't you going to tell me about the vampire blood in my system?" I reminded him. All of what he was doing was making me all the more confused, especially when I began wondering why he had such an interest in me in the first place.**

** He seemed to give it some thought before answering me.**

** "Are you sure you want to know the truth?" He asked, pulling back from me.**

** Taking a deep breath I thought about everything Integra had told me. It was either I am ready now, or not at all…**

** "I'm sure." I said, looking up at him expectedly.**

** "Then I shall tell you tomorrow on the way to South America." He said standing to his feet.**

** "Hey, that's not fair! You said you'd tell me!" I protested.**

** "That I did, but I never said when. Humans after all, do need their sleep." He said, phasing through the wall.**

** "GET YOUR CREEPY ASS BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME! I SWEAR, I'LL FOLLOW YOU AROUND UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" I yelled as I got up and ran to the door, tearing it open to follow him and his creepy amused laugh to his room.**

** When I reached the door I hesitated at before, I pulled it open without delay and stepped in. The room was still as dark as it was the first time I ever stepped inside.**

** "Alucard, I know you're in here! Now come out and tell me what's happening to me!" I demanded.**

** Walking further into the room, I stopped when I came across the out line of what looked like to be a huge chair with a table sitting beside it, his sunglasses lying on top of it. Off to the side there was a huge thing lying in the floor.**

** Before I cold get the chance to go see what it was, I felt a pair of arms go around me as Alucard's glowing red eyes looked down at me. In his eyes, I felt myself getting really sleepy. I tried to fight it, but in the end it was no use as sleep overcame me…**

…

_**Alucard**_

** I could only smirk down at the sleeping face of my little human. She had some fire to her, more than Mina ever had. Not to mention that she tasted so much sweeter than Mina.**

** That was when it hit me.**

** I felt towards this human the same way I felt for Mina, only it was far stronger. I was about to deny that monsters could feel when Juliann's argument went to the front of my mind. That it was just my **_**instincts**_** kicking in.**

** Had I been alone that long?**

_**I guess every king has his queen, doesn't he, making me, the No Life King, no exception.**_** I thought to myself as I picked Juliann up bridal style and carried her back to her room. **

** Laying her in the bed, I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. In that moment, I knew that the next time Harker made an attempt on her life; he wouldn't live for very long…**

** I stayed by Juliann's side until it was almost time for the sun to rise. When that time came, I went to my fledgling's room. Thankfully my fledgling was still asleep. Manifesting some nails and a hammer, I nailed the Police Girl into the coffin before entering her mind to wake her up.**

_**Police Girl, wake up. **_**I ordered.**

** It took her only a few seconds to find out that she couldn't open the lid of her coffin.**

_**Master, I'm stuck in here!**_** She squeaked frightfully.**

_**Of course, I nailed your coffin shut for the trip to Rio.**_** I said, my trade mark smirk appearing on my features.**

_**MASTER, HOW COULD YOU! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING PLEASE!**_** She said, squirming inside.**

_**If I do that, you'll die from exposure to the sun.**_** I said, this making her go quite instantly.**

_**You're awfully mean Master…**_** the Police Girl muttered, making me laugh evilly as I phased out of her room to go back to Juliann's side. She would not be waking up until we boarded the plane.**

…

_**Juliann**_

** As I woke up from the most peaceful, dreamless sleep I've had in years, I noticed two things. **

** 1 – I wasn't lying down.**

** 2 – Upon opening my eyes, all I seen was a blue sky and puffy clouds.**

** Sitting up, I could see that I was on a plane of some sort. The only thing that kept me from panicking was that I could see Alucard sitting next to me in a black suit, and Bernadette sitting across from us in a white suit.**

** "What happened?" I asked, looking up at Alucard and his smug smirk.**

** "You fell asleep." He answered in a matter of fact kind of way.**

_**Yeah right, and I'm the fair godmother…**_** I thought sarcastically.**

** A few minutes later, we landed in Rio de Genera.**

** It wasn't until I stood up to get off the plane that I noticed what I was wearing, which wasn't the shirt and jeans I wore before **_**falling asleep**_**. I was dressed in a blue sundress accompanied by a blue jean jacket, which left me to ponder one question.**

** Who the hell changed my clothes while I was under?**

…

**Alucard keeps teasing me about who changed my clothes while I was unconscious. I think he wants me to believe that it was him, but I doubt he'd go that far unless it was an emergency. Now we are in Rio de Genera, but what is with this news report about two terrorist that look like Seras and Alucard and their hostage that looks like me? Is this Millennium's scheme to make sure I get played into their hands without harm? I don't know, but I'm sure that I'm about to find out. I sure hope that this bow Integra gave me works as well as they said it would. So until next time…**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 12 – Dandy Man**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dandy Man

_Juliann_

I really wanted to wipe that sadistic smirk off of Alucard's face. However, I knew that if I tried, he would only become more amused than what he already was. Sighing heavily, I took a couple of deep breaths and did my best to calm down.

I still was pissed and really wanted to know who had changed my clothes while I was unconscious. Bernadette didn't look to be that stupid, and I doubted that Alucard would do such a thing unless it was an emergency. Even though he probably wanted me to think it was him just to see my face turn beat red.

The private jet we had been on landed about an hour after I woke up from my long _nap_. At the moment, we were on our way to the hotel we would be staying at here in Rio. Seras, I later learned, had been nailed shut into her coffin for the trip over here. Meaning that running water hurt really young vampires after all.

* * *

It was also, in the car that I started to feel kinda sick again. Only this time, it was worse than what it was before. My head started hurting so bad that I found myself with my head in my hands. It ached so much and I couldn't understand why.

…...

_Alucard_

The moment Juliann started feeling sick again, I glanced over to find her head in her hands as her head hurt her greatly.

"Is everything alright, Juliann?" I asked as I looked down at her over my sunglasses.

"What's happening to me? I know that you know what's going on with me." She said, looking up at me with confusion and a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. The poor girl really didn't know what was happening to her, did she?

"Tell me." she demanded.

"Now isn't the best time." I said sighing heavily. I knew exactly what was happening to her, but going down the road in a car wasn't the best place to speak of it. Who knows who might be listening for information.

It wasn't much longer after this that we arrived at the hotel. I kept a close eye on Juliann should her condition suddenly get worse. Thankfully, she put up a front that made it look like the only thing bothering her was a headache. If it looked like she were sick, then Millennium would find us quicker than what was needed.

…...

_Juliann_

Once we were inside the hotel, I found myself being led by Alucard to a chair near the front desk in the lobby.

"Try not to look too suspicious." He said before walking off to go deal with the guy behind the desk. Nodding my head once, I watched as he walked over to the very nervous guy that looked like he just got out of college.

Then again, I couldn't really say anything. Here I was, 19 years old, just barely got my diploma, and on the run from some revived Nazi group with a crazed vampire who was a few centuries old...

Who also tried to steal my great grandmother from my great grandfather who turned into a jackass who wishes me dead...

Yeah, life was complicated.

Looking back up to see how the nervous guy was holding up talking to Alucard. When my eyes connected with the guys face I watched in shock as his eyes turned red like Alucard's. Looking over at Alucard, I seen that his eyes glowed slightly. By that I knew what he was doing. He was using compulsion on him for some reason. A reason I easily figured out when I spotted Bernadette instructing some of the hotel staff members on how to move with a really huge, long box of some sort.

Not just one, but two. Only the second wasn't as huge, but big enough to fix a person inside just like the first...

_Wait a damn minute!_ I though in shock as I realized what those _long boxes_ were. They had to have been coffins. The second one must have had Seras inside it since I was told that she had been nailed shut in hers for the trip over here.

The first and bigger one must belong to Alucard. Looking up at him, I found it quite easy to see him sleeping in it. Seemed like something he might have done as a human just to freak people out as well.

Before I knew it, he was standing next to me again.

"Come on. There won't be anymore trouble out of that annoying little human again." He said as he glanced down at me for a split second before walking towards the elevators.

As I got up to follow him, I spotted some guy in a dark gray suit staring at us. When he noticed me looking back at him, he got all nervous and turned to look at something else. In that one little action I had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. I didn't know what, but I knew something was coming.

The headache I had started to feel even worse as we rode up on the elevator to the penthouse. It didn't seem like it would ease up either as it started making me feel dizzy and nauseated.

When we went to get off of the elevator, I was so dizzy that if Alucard hadn't placed a steady hand on my shoulder then I would have tripped. Something inside of me really didn't feel right at the moment.

Once he got me inside the sitting area of the penthouse, he had me sit down on the couch as Bernadette walked in to make sure we got settled in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town." Bernadette exclaimed as he seen how nice the penthouse looked.

"Cheap hotels can be charming..." Alucard said as he sat across from me in another chair.

"Is that so..." Bernadette said sarcastically before turning to walk out the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow after sunset. I'm assuming that vampires like to work at night according to the movies." he said as he let himself out.

"I can hardly wait..."

As Alucard muttered this, I looked up at him in confusion to see him looking out past Bernadette at something in the hall way. Looking over my shoulder through the open door way, I spotted the pants leg of a dark gray suit like the one that man in the lobby was wearing.

Bernadette must have missed it because he looked back at us in confusion, but shrugged his shoulders and left when we didn't say anything.

"Was that the same guy who was watching us in the lobby? Is that why you told me not to look suspicious?" I asked as I turned back to Alucard. He had answers and I wanted them before the pounding in my skull got any worse.

"Yes it was. However, that isn't the question you want answered at the moment is it." He said matter of factually.

"So you'll tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"I can..." He said.

"Then spit it out!"

I didn't care if he took my tone offensively or not. He had withheld these answers long enough. Not only did he flat out refused me yesterday, but he compelled me to sleep through getting on a plane.

"Impatient little human aren't we, Juliann?" He teased.

As my anger rose, I could feel my head starting to hurt me worse. This time, it felt so bad that I had to put my head in both of my hands this time. I could feel my head pulsing. Before I could blink though, I could feel Alucard sitting right next to me.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth in this condition?" he asked, seriously this time.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for the pain to subside before answering him. It took a few minutes that felt like hours, but it eased up a bit. Enough for me to look up at Alucard.

"I want to know what's happening to me. I didn't ask for your blood, and I think I deserve to know what it's doing to me!" I said, fiercely as I could manage.

At this point, I've had enough of all of this. It's bad enough that I have disturbing dreams, but to have undead Nazi's coming after me and to have something in my blood to make me feel like this was pushing me towards my breaking point.

"Then don't hold me guilty for telling you. Remember that it's your choice to hear this, not mine." He said in warning as he took off his sun glasses.

"The vampire blood in your body is turning you into a natural _No Life Queen_..."

_A natural _No Life Queen...

…...

_Alucard_

I could see the shock and disbelief written all over her face. Couldn't really blame her thought. I had been the same way after I woke up from being _executed_ by having my head cut off. At first I had been confused, but it didn't last long. Already I knew what to do and at first, I loved how things were going.

That was until my days as Dracula ended...

From then on, you can guess the whole story after that.

"You can't be serious." Juliann whispered under her breath.

"I never sound serious, but I have no reason to lie to you. My blood infected your blood without either of our acknowledgments. If I had known this course of action was what fate had wanted, then I would have left Mina Harker be. Then she would have died an unhappy woman..." I said grimly.

"Either way, the reason I'm getting sick is because I'm turning into a _No Life Queen_. How is that even possible? I haven't been bitten by anybody!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help the dark, knowing laugh that escaped me.

"That's how it works, my little human. To become a natural _No Life King_ or _Queen_ is rare and difficult, but not impossible. It's what sets vampires like myself and others like the police girl apart from one another." I said, smirking down at her.

Hearing this, Juliann's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're a _No Life King_?" She asked astonished.

Nodding my head yes, I stood up.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long, fun night." I said as I uncovered my coffin.

"That would be easy if my head didn't hurt as much." She said dryly.

Thinking it over, I remembered how I helped Mina with her slow transformation illnesses. It

was temporary, but effective while it lasted.

"There is one way to make it stop. For a while at least, if you're interested." I said as I stood and walked back over to her.

"What's that?" In her eyes, I could see that she really wanted the pain to stop.

"Mina experienced symptoms like yours when my blood first started affecting her. The only way to relieve them was for her to take a sip of my blood." I said, smirking widely.

Juliann's face went pale at my words. I had almost forgot that humans found it strange to drink someone's blood. Very few of them actually did such a thing.

"Alucard, if you're joking with me, then cut it out..." Juliann said with a warning note in her voice.

"I don't joke..." I said, my grin showing off my fangs.

She eyed my warily as she thought it over.

"What will happen to me if I do?" She asked.

"You'll fall asleep, and when you wake up this evening, you will feel just fine." I said, watching her closely.

It was quite fun watching her play of emotions across her face. In the end, she chose what I thought she would.

"Alright, but if it makes me feel worse, I'll gut you until I feel better." She threatened.

"It's your choice." I said as I rolled up the sleeve of my coat and bit into my wrist. The blood flowed freely down my wrist as I held it up to Juliann's lips. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking a small sip of my blood.

When she pulled away in shock, I closed the wound as she started falling forward. Catching her was easy work as I picked her up and placed her on the bed in the room. Brushing the extra hair out of her face, I licked up any of my remaining blood from the side of her mouth and on her mouth.

At that moment I wondered again if she would taste as sweet as Mina, or if she could somehow be sweeter...

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I walked over and got in my coffin. There I went again, following my feelings. Then again, I guess I couldn't help myself. I lost Mina because I refused to follow them, I don't want to loose Juliann too because of that...

…...

_Juliann_

Opening my eyes from another peaceful, dreamless sleep, I was happy to notice that I didn't feel sick. I felt none the worse off, but it took me a moment to process why. I remember Alucard telling me that a sip of his blood would make my symptoms ease up for a while, that it wouldn't last but for a time.

I even remember taking him up on his offer, but after that I'm not certain, but I think I remember being picked up like I was weightless before being placed on something soft underneath me before I felt something licking up some blood that must have dripped down my chin.

The moment I realized what Alucard had done I felt myself blush, however, I couldn't bring myself to be disgusted. Instead, I wondered what it would be like to actually _kiss_ Alucard...

_Hold it sister! Where did that thought come from? I don't actually like him... Or do I?_ I thought to myself. Looking around I was relieved to see that Alucard wasn't in sight. Meaning that he _may not have_ heard my thoughts.

Getting up from the bed, I walked over and peeked out behind the curtain. The sun was setting, meaning that the sleeping vampires would wake up soon. Bernadette would be arriving tomorrow about this time as well. However, if he got here early, he'll just have to sit outside until Alucard got up.

Just in case it turns out not to be Bernadette...

Releasing the curtain, I turned to face the dark room only to come face to face with Alucard. I gasped in surprise at finding him so close to me so suddenly.

"Damn it Alucard! Don't sneak up on me like that. I don't care if you're the oldest vampire out there, don't do that!" I said breathlessly.

"I see that someone's feeling better." He teased.

I gave him a dirty look for that one little comment, but it had him laughing his undead ass off at me.

"Male vampires..." I huffed as I turned to go sit in a chair or the couch.

"Female humans who think their thoughts of what it would be like to kiss a vampire are safe whenever the vampire in question isn't even in sight." He mocked as I jumped and my blush returned full force as my breathing and heart rate sped up slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, deciding to play stupid as I turned slightly to glance at him but he was gone. Looking back in front of me, I found him nose to nose with me.

"Playing dumb are we? I know that _you do_. I also know that you tell yourself you don't like me before questioning it." He said in a low voice, his red eyes glowing with a bit of male excitement.

I couldn't bring myself to look away, but not because he was compelling me. I couldn't look away because _I_ couldn't bring myself to. The time I actually went to school, I heard other girls talk about how one kiss could tell if you liked a boy or not, but do I _dare_ with Alucard?

"The girls you're remembering are right as long as it is done with sense. Go ahead and see, little human." He whispered, bringing his lips within an inch of my own.

I found myself wanting to know, so I didn't even try to stop him or myself when our lips closed that small distance.

The first kiss took only a moment before I found myself going back for more. I couldn't believe how nice it felt to kiss him like this. Then again I guess he had _a lot_ of practice if history was anything to go by.

It was during this kiss that I felt his tongue brush against my lips, silently asking to explore further. I found that I couldn't resist the silent plea, and let him in.

…...

_Alucard_

Through Juliann's mind I could see that she not only enjoyed it, but this was the first time she had ever been kissed like this. Not to mention that she tasted _sweeter_ than Mina ever had. To be honest, I wanted to say fuck the hole reason we were in Rio de Genera and keep this up the rest of the night, but I could sense panic through out the hotel that felt emptier by the minute, which reminded me that I didn't have that choice.

"Sorry my little human, but it looks like we'll have to continue this later. Millennium has decided to make their first move." I said, ending the kiss.

Juliann could only nod her head at me because of how dazed she was. Stepping back from her, I pried all of the nails out of Seras' coffin and opened it up once I sensed that the sunlight had faded.

Going into my fledgling's thoughts, I ordered her away. She was actually shocked to see me leaning over her coffin.

"Um, hello, good morning..." She said awkwardly.

"Good evening. There is something interesting going on." I said, getting her attention ready for the blackout that happened a second later.

"The light's gone out..." Seras whispered in confusion before the sounds of a helicopter could be heard from outside.

"What? What?" Seras squeaked as she jumped up from her coffin to go open a set of curtains and stood at the window just as the helicopter with a camera in tow hovered right in front of the window.

On ground level, I could faintly hear a news reporter saying something a bout J. H. Brenner and some unknown woman being terrorist holding a hostage by the name of Juliann Harker. I actually found it a bit amusing, even though I could tell that this would make leaving South America much more difficult..

"Well, whats going on?" Juliann asked, nervousness written all over her face.

"They say that the Police Girl and I are terrorists and that you, my little human, are our _hostage._" I said in amusement.

"My God, are they really?" Seras said in shock.

Looking away from my fledgling and Juliann, I could sense a group of humans coming up the stairs. A SWAT team by the sounds of it, with orders to shoot me and Seras on sight unless we have Juliann close by.

"Police Girl, climb in that cabinet over there. Don't come out until everything goes silent." I ordered, which she quickly obeyed.

"What am I going to do?" Juliann asked, looking up at me with nervous eyes.

Getting her by the arm, I led her over to my coffin.

"This is the safest place you could be. Just don't come out of it no matter what unless I open the lid." I said, removing the lid for her. "Besides, I don't think a mere human could open it to start with."

"Are you sure about this?" Juliann asked. I understood her hesitation, however, it had to be overlooked.

"You'll be fine..." I said before pouring a compelling command to sleep until my coffin would be opened through a deep kiss.

Placing her in my coffin, I replaced the top and managed to walk in front of the open window just before the human dogs kicked in the door and commenced to firing everything they had at me...

…...

_Integra_

The second I seen the news report, I knew that several lives were about to be snuffed out, and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that Alucard would see them as obstacles in his way to the mission I gave him. To _Search and Destroy_. I felt sorry that Juliann was going to probably have to witness it.

Even if they were ignorant humans...

Pawns in this hypothetical chess game we are currently playing with Millennium. Lives that they will one day pay for.

That news stated that the SWAT team a three minutes ago, but I know that they didn't last two before being killed. It wasn't until a minute later that the phone on my desk started ringing from a call to the direct line.

"Who is it?" I said after pressing the speaker button to answer it.

"It's your humble servant." Alucard's dark voice stated.

"Where is Juliann, and what did you do to that SWAT team?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I compelled her to sleep before I killed every last one like cattle. Even though they were sent under the unknown control of Millennium. I am ready to go to war, but you must be the one to command me into action as _your weapon_. Give me the order and I can do this for you." He said with a blood thirsty glee.

Taking a deep breath, I snagged a cigar and lit it. I had a major choice to make...

_No, I don't have a choice. For my country, Queen, and Church, I must..._ I thought before making up my mind and violently throwing my cigar across the room.

"I'VE ALREADY GIVIN YOU YOU'RE MARCHING ORDERS YOU MONSTER! I ORDERED YOU TO SEARCH AND DESTROY! KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, FOR WE DO NOT RUN FROM OUR ENEMIES!" I found myself shouting as Alucard's evil laugh filled the air, chilling it.

"The final veil removed! By all means, my Master... Enjoy the show." He said before killing the line.

Calming my breathing the best I could, I turned to look at Walter to see a satisfied smile on his face.

"Did I make the right decision Walter?" I asked, wondering if it was right.

"I'm only your butler ma'am. Such an answer from one such as I would be highly inappropriate." He said before leaving and saying something about making a pot of tea.

…...

_Seras_

When Master hung up the phone from talking to Sir Integra, he had a blood thirsty look on his face, like he couldn't wait for the fight up ahead. Thankfully the look didn't stay too scary when he turned to look at me.

"Seras, move my coffin into one of the back rooms that would be less likely to collapse should the penthouse get blown up. Guard it and Juliann inside. I don't want anything to happen to either of them." He said rather nicely as he pulled out his Caskull and the Jackal, heading out side of the penthouse we had been placed in.

Hoping that Juliann wouldn't be affected by my moving the coffin, I set to the task Master had give me.

…...

_Alucard_

It took me no time to get to the first floor of the hotel. I couldn't tell you how many of these human grunts I had killed, but I was just getting warmed up. Millennium had to come up with something a little more fun that killing these pathetic humans...

That was when I sensed him right out front. Looking outside, I spotted several world flags on long flag poles as the last few human policemen tried to sneak up on me.

Deciding to do what I was known best for as a human, I threw all of them up in the air to land straight on the flag poles.

Impaling...

Every...

Single...

One...

Of...

Them...

After they all landed, I walked outside to see how my work was done. It was just like those days long ago when I commanded an army before my order betrayed me and took it all away from me...

"You know, you really shouldn't play with your food Mr. Alucard." The freak I had been sensing said, finally showing himself.

"What would be the fun in that?" I said as bored as he looked.

"Well then, I guess you do match up to your... reputation." He said.

"Fascinating... Did these poor souls belong to you?"

"You're speaking of those unfortunate men up there. No, but I got their superiors to send them out on the promise of immortality." The freak said, holding up a playing card.

I scoffed at the idiot.

"There is no such thing as immortality. Didn't _your_ superiors learn that the first time I killed them?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's a matter of opinion I suppose."

"You're starting to bore me. Let's cut to the chase. What are you really here for other than Juliann?" I snapped.

"Now that you mention that, I haven't introduced myself yet have I. I am Tuhan Alhambra, but some have taken to calling me the _Dandy Man_. As far as why I'm here other than that pretty little brat, I've been sent to collect a sample of you." He said before throwing that card he had been playing with at me.

The moment the card swept by my face, it cut me open a little bit before exploding right at me. It was odd, those cards. They could turn out to be fun after all.

We didn't exchange many words after that before we _finally_ got down to fighting. It wasn't long before I was bleeding so profoundly that I had to back off for a few moments to heal myself up. Normal tactics wouldn't work on this freak, but that made it all the more fun.

"Those cards really are something special. _Magic Playing Cards_ indeed since I can't stop bleeding. Yes, you sir, Dandy Man, really are fun aren't you..." I said before looking over at the wall he would be walking up soon.

Getting to my feet, I materialized back to where Seras had moved my coffin. The next fight would be on the roof top, so Juliann was practically okay to be up moving around. Besides, it would be for the best if Dandy Man had a friend with him.

Opening the coffin, I gently placed my hand against Juliann's warm cheek.

"Wake up, Juliann." I said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly before looking up at me in confusion. Once she sat up and seen what she was in though, he glared up at me.

"You made me sleep in your coffin..." She said matter of factually as the Police Girl rushed back in the room.

"No time to worry about that. Stay by the Police Girl. Get your bow as well, because one he cuts me in half, I want you two to fire at him with your explosive weapons." I said in sick glee before materializing back to the spot I was in as Alhambra caught up with me.

This is going to be fun...

…...

Okay, I admit that I like Alucard. It's not my fault that he is one Hell of a kisser, especially with the way he can't seem to get enough of it either. Well, I've got some freak to try my new bow out on, so I'll have to see ya next time. That is if we can manage to get out of this country without being blown to bits...

Next Chapter: Chapter 13: True Identity of Millennium


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: True Identity of Millennium

_Alucard_

"Are you ready for round two Mr. Alucard? I'm sure they have a special place for you in the deepest pits of hell." Alhambra said, making a slight bow.

I couldn't stop the amused laugh that escaped from my throat.

"Is something funny?" He asked, sounding pissed now.

"I'm just pleased that's all, that the world still breaths such madness to entertain me. You're nothing but a revived last battalion. You and the _Major_ that commands the freak army of his. How could I not be pleased?" I said, letting the excitement over flow within me.

It has been fifty years since I've had this much fun, now I get to have it again!

"Well, it seems like you've gone completely soft in the head!" Alhambra shouted before throwing more of his cards at me. Only this time, I allowed them to cut me in half as a second later, Police Girl started firing at Alhambra.

Reforming myself, I felt my entire vision become clouded with red. Looking back over at Alhambra, I took on the form I held on the day Integra found me in that cell ten long years ago.

"Up again..." Alhambra said, looking aggravated.

"You're going to squeal like a pig before this is over. I can't wait to hear it." I said as his cards hit me again as I seen Seras shoot her Harkonan at the freak, creating a thick cloud of dust. Perfect for what I was about to do next.

I kept appearing in random places, getting ever closer. As I was about to take the step to get him, the _friend_ I had been anticipating decided to show his face. I didn't have to worry about him though, for as soon as he showed up, one of Juliann's arrows hit him right between the eyes as another followed behind and hit his heart. Turning him to dust instantly. Leaving Alhambra wide open.

"Now pig, squeal!" I said as I drew my arm back to strike.

The best part was that he seen me coming and his card met my hand which aimed to render his arm useless. I barely felt the opposing power trying to destroy my arm as well before that power was torn apart by my own.

Alhambra did squeal like a pig when his entire arms was ripped in half.

"That's check in this game Alhambra!" I shouted as I caught him by the neck after letting his damaged arm go and repairing the damage done to mine. In his eyes, I could see a fear my enemies always seen before I killed them.

"Now I am obliged to give you a thorough interrogation. You're going to tell me everything I want to know..." I said, waiting to see if he would talk. His vocal cords were still intact, so I knew that he still could.

"No? Then your blood will..." I said after he remained silent and tore into his neck. As his blood went down my throat, I could see everything he saw, I knew what he knew. Through these thoughts and memories, I was able to confirm what I already knew as blue flames started to destroy the evidence of who Alhambra was.

I now knew _what_ Millennium was...

…...

_Juliann_

I watched as this freak vampire went up in flames just like the other one did back in London. If Alucard got the information he was after, I didn't know. I didn't want to go back to London, but I couldn't stay here either.

_Grandpa Harker did try to kill me after all, but if I stay then Millennium would have a better chance of catching me. Then there is the fact that Alucard's the only one who knows about my infected blood._ I thought, trying to console myself.

Taking a deep breath, I put those thoughts out of my mind.

Once the blue flames started going out did Alucard drop the burning flesh and start clapping.

"Master..." Seras said in confusion as we came out of the pieces of blown up building. Then the helicopter, jacked curtsey of Bernadette, landed on the roof top.

As I was helping him and Seras in loading our stuff into the helicopter, I noticed Alucard looking up at the moon. Telling Seras and Bernadette that I'd be back in a minute, I went over to him.

"Alucard..." I said hesitantly...

"The Major and I are almost alike. We put those close to us up on the gambling table, the same even goes for those in our care or under our command." He said, his red eyes looking on sadly at the moon, "Even if it is unintentional..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. What on earth was he talking about?

"In my wars like this, I put everything close to me on the line. Here I am doing it again. The same with my wife when I was a human before her suicide. Mina, when I lost her from my grasp. Now you, Juliann." He said, sounding like he was calling himself the idiot.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. He may have done that the first two times, but I could see that this case, _with me_; its a different angle...

"How can you unintentionally put me up on the gambling table... When I'm the piece of the last woman you put up that survived without you knowing it?" I said, walking to stand in front of him, looking up into his red eyes.

Alucard proceeded to look at me oddly, the sadness still there; but they also told me that he didn't get what I was going for.

"I'm not Mina. That's for damn sure, but I am _descended_ from her. What I'm saying is how can you put me on the line when I was on it from the start. If not from the people after me, then from my own flesh and blood. The first two times may have ended badly, but this time I think its going to end differently." I said before walking back over to help finish packing everything up.

I felt his eyes on me as I walked away, but I knew that he would process my words soon enough. Just like I did about his warning that I was becoming a _No Life Queen_.

In no time, we were in the helicopter leaving the hotel before another team of humans could be sent up after us.

As we flew off, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about my becoming a natural _No Life Queen_, Grandpa Harker, Alucard...

Not to mention my growing fear of being left alone again when the change happens. The pain I remember being alone brought with it wasn't pretty. What would Integra have to do when it really is going to happen to me? I didn't want to die or anything.

_Calm yourself Juliann. Integra wouldn't go that far, not after all you've done to live..._ Alucard whispered into my mind.

_How can you be so sure?_ I asked, looking over at him in silence.

_Integra sees herself in you. Ten years ago she woke me from my sleep of twenty years when she was on the run from her uncle who sought to kill her, just so that he would have Hellsing all to himself. No, she won't have you killed..._ He said before looking out the window.

At least one of use sounded sure...

Looking out the window as well, I could see that Bernadette and Seras who sat up front, were landing us in a clearing.

"There is a safe house about a mile North of here. I'm letting you three off here before taking this helicopter someplace else to get rid of it. _Somehow_..." Bernadette said, turning around to face us.

"Take the Police Girl with you. A human alone wouldn't stand long with freaks running around this country." Alucard said as he got out and did something to get all of our stuff out of the helicopter in a matter of a few seconds.

A trick only a vampire could pull off no doubt.

Shaking my head to rid it of my odd thoughts, I got off right behind Alucard and watched with him as Seras and Bernadette lifted the helicopter back into the sky and disappeared.

Looking back at Alucard, I seen him throwing half of what we had to carry into Seras' coffin and the other half in his before picking them _both_ up and started walking North.

"Come on, my little human. I'm sure someone saw the helicopter land and take off again. They'll come to see if anything was left behind." He said over the shoulder he didn't have the coffins tossed on to carry.

It took us a couple of hours to get to the safe house Bernadette had mentioned. When we got inside, Alucard handed me my bag and dumped the rest on the floor. Setting my bag down beside the couch I sat on. I started thinking about that one question that kept on bugging me...

"Alucard..." I began as he turned to look at me.

"I don't know." He simply said before walking over and sitting down next to me.

"But I haven't even asked the question yet!" I protested.

"You forget I can see into your mind, and the answer to how long until you become a _No Life Queen_ is a mystery to me. Mina was the closest I've ever come to that answer, yet she was killed before the transformation was completed when the circumstances around us suddenly changed." He said, looking straight ahead at the wall.

Hearing that didn't sit well with me as I found myself drawing my knees up to my chest. This didn't go unnoticed by Alucard who simply reached over and pulled me into his lap. Gently grabbing a hold of my chin, he turned my face up towards his. In his eyes, I could see that he wasn't taking it as a good sign.

"There won't be any of that Juliann. While I understand that your situation is confusing, but it doesn't mean its the end of the world _micul meu uman_." In his eyes, for an instant I could see so much. I could actually see the heart of the monster who didn't believe he had one.

I could see that he had been alone far longer that I had or feared being, and for some reason, I wanted to help end that loneliness. He was right, I was trying to give up, which we both knew didn't sound like me...

"Sorry..." I said, lowering my head. I had no right to do this, not after seeing that in his eyes.

…...

_Alucard_

"Apologies aren't needed Juliann. You're simply confused..." I said, wishing she wouldn't lower her head in shame. It was something she did a lot under the care of Harker who disapproved of a lot of things she liked or did. Just like always...

"You don't understand. I'm sorry for being afraid I'd be alone again when you've been alone longer than I could ever dream of being." She said, lifting her head. In her eyes I could also see tears she desperately tried to keep in.

I felt my eyes soften towards her. There she went again with the whole concept of Monster's feeling something.

"That's not your apology to give, and monster's don't have a _heart_ or the _feelings_ that you speak of. We are unable to feel them." I said sharply, still refusing to believe in such tall tales.

Juliann jerked up and got off of me and across the room, like I knew she would. What I didn't expect was the fire that crept into her eyes instead of the raging anger I thought I'd see.

"That's bull shit and you know it. If that were true, then you would have killed me long ago just for my _resemblance_ to Mina. If you couldn't have done it at that time, then you would have let Grandpa Harker kill me. And you would have let me suffer through these sick spells I'm having." She said furiously before walking forward and grabbed me by the neck of my red trench coat and pulling me up off the couch.

Not wanting to let her hurt herself, I went with it.

"You wouldn't have kissed me like that and not feel a thing. If you didn't feel anything, then you would have teased me about that thought and let it go instead. BUT YOU DIDN'T!" She nearly shouted.

"And how you told me that becoming a No Life Queen isn't the end of the world, well the same goes for having feelings Alucard. We may mess up from time to time, but hey, there isn't a being on earth at the moment whose perfect!" She continued.

"You say all of that as if you could love a monster. Yet deep inside you know it's impossible." I said that, yet deep inside, I felt a pang to my undead heart and in my instincts that told me not to extinguish the hope for a reality my mind knew would never be.

Could never be...

Simply because I ruined my chances at getting it...

Her words being currently put to the test in that one statement, I knew she would falter like Mina did. Then again, I was soon reminded how unpredictable Juliann really was.

"Watch me!" She said fiercely before rising up on her toes and locking her lips with mine.

To taste Juliann this second time undid me. My mind's denial over having feelings ever so slowly faded the longer and fiercer she kissed me and I kissed her back equally. Also seeing as my curiosity over where this could go, I decided to let her claim stand and see if her word held true; so long as she didn't forget that she's dealing with a monster...

…...

_Juliann_

If I thought he was a good kisser back at the hotel, then God what was I thinking before? I knew that it was an understatement the moment I felt my back against a wall as Alucard was pressed into my front. At that moment Millennium could show up to whisk me away, but I knew they wouldn't get within shooting range with the way Alucard seemed to dominate my mouth with his; despite me starting the whole kiss.

When Alucard must have sensed that I needed air, he didn't pull back, but instead went to nipping and kissing at my throat for a few moments before coming back up to my mouth. It was also in that moment that I could feel a burning sensation running through my blood, but it wasn't like when I got sick. It was like I...

Wanted more of what Alucard was doing to me.

…...

_Alucard_

I didn't know if I could believe her, but the way that Juliann responded made me feel like it could be _possible_. Then when she dared to do what even Mina never did in trying to match my dominance, I felt a satisfaction I never though I'd ever feel course through me.

In the moment I heard her thought of wanting more of what I was doing to her, I wanted to take her and make her mine like I never wanted to do to someone before. However, I knew that if I did that and Juliann lost her virginity, then I might not have a way to complete her transformation quicker if a problem should arise, or she came close to dying before the change could become complete.

I didn't know how long we stayed against the wall like this as I alternated between her mouth and pale throat, but I was forced once again to end it as I heard my fledgling and that human getting close to the safe house.

"Sorry _micul meu uman_, but we should stop this from continuing. I know exactly where such actions lead to, and if you come close to death before you can complete the change into a _No Life Queen, _and I have to bite you to finish it; then I don't want you turning into a ghoul because your virginity was destroyed. Besides, I don't think you want that french human or the Police Girl to see you like this." I said as I knowingly glanced down at how I was the one holding her up as her legs were wrapped around me.

Blushing in embarrassment, she dropped her legs and stepped away from the wall a mere second before Bernadette and Seras returned, bringing the light of dawn with them.

"We made it..." Seras said, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Indeed, but you might want to step into the shadows Police Girl." I said as her arm started burning.

"Why?" She then asked, like the blonde she was.

It wasn't until a moment later and a nasty burn that she learned why. It was quite comical to watch as she danced around and into the shadow in pain.

…...

_Juliann_

It was hard not to laugh as Seras. Here she was, a vampire who forgot that the light of the sun burned them. Thankfully there was an Aloe plant handy as I broke a piece of it off and went back over to Seras and rubbed it along the slight sunburn she'd gotten.

Not long after that, Seras climbed into her coffin to let her injury heal the rest of the way as Bernadette went into a back room to sleep in the bed since he didn't get any last night. Leaving me alone with Alucard who was setting up what looked like a satellite phone. I would have asked if he needed any help, but I felt tired myself so I laid down on the couch and went to sleep soon afterward.

…...

_Alucard_

Once the satellite phone was set up, I checked to make sure the human, my fledgling, and Juliann were really a sleep. Seeing that they were, I once again called the direct line to Integra's study.

"I trust you've something to report Alucard." Integra said in her usual tone of voice.

"As you ordered, my master." I replied.

"Good. Wait until you have returned to give it. Her majesty wishes to hear your report also." She informed.

"Really..." I said interested, "the Queen..." I hadn't seen her since Millennium attacked fifty years ago.

"Well, return as soon as possible." She said, dismissing me.

"Integra..." I said, wanting her to stay on the line for one more moment. I had an interesting question to ask...

"How did it feel to declare war?" I asked, and continued at her silence, "Did it make your blood rush? Or perhaps made you feel the warmth of hell fire as you ordered me to slaughter?" I said, teasingly, knowing what her reaction would be.

I wasn't disappointed either.

"Shut up, damn monster!" She shouted before slamming the phone down on the receiver.

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my mouth.

…...

_Juliann_

The dreams had started back again. I saw _his_ red eyes again, looking at me gently. However, before it could get to anything bad, I heard an amused evil laugh coming from somewhere...

Opening my eyes, I remembered where I was and that the laugh had come from Alucard. Sitting up on the couch I had laid down on, I looked over to see him shaking with laughter. Giving him an odd look, I stood up.

"What's happened to amuse you this time?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Integra's reaction to my question..." He said simply, giving a short laugh again.

"Don't tell me, you asked her how it felt to order you to kill last night..." I said, not really meaning it, but by the laugh he gave after hearing that; I guess I hit the nail on the head. No wonder he found it amusing.

When Alucard was being Alucard, he loved to agitate people and laugh at their reactions whenever they got pissed or threw things at him. Like the vase and the chair I threw at him when Hellsing was being invaded.

"I still thought you looked edible when you came down to the sub levels covered in your enemies blood..." Alucard said, really to himself than anybody else. However, that didn't help his case any as I grabbed the decorative vase on the table and threw it at him; only to curse in dismay as he _caught_ it in his _fingers_...

Growling under my breath, I sat back down on the couch facing away from Alucard to cool down. Grabbing a hair tie, I set about to braiding my long hair. When I was about half way down my length of hair, I felt something warm and damp run up from the base of the back of my neck to close to my hair line.

Shivering slightly from how good it oddly felt, I found myself sitting straight up as I looked sharply up at Alucard who smirked back down at me. _HE HAD LICKED THE BACK OF MY NEACK!_

"Why... Did you... Do that?" I said in a broken sentence. To which his answer was a shrug of the shoulders.

Alucard was really _strange_. First he's pushing everything away, swearing that vampires don't have feelings. Then he goes and does something like _licking_ me or kissing me like he's participated in doing twice now.

_And to think they say human women are confusing_! I thought...

Then the next thing I know, Bernadette is storming into the living room of the safe house looking like someone forced him awake, just as Seras got out of her coffin looking the same way.

"What the hell is with going into my mind and waking me the hell up?" He demanded, glaring at Alucard. Seras on the other hand, just gave her master a wary glance.

"You need to figure us a way out of here." Alucard said getting to his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Bernadette gave a heavy sigh before giving it some thought.

"Well, due to our recent encounter with planes and hotels it's probably best if we don't go that route again. It's probably best if we head back by boat." Bernadette said looking at each of us.

"But getting home by boat would take an extra week!" Seras protested.

"Sorry, but private jet is out of the question. That and we can't leave _his_ big box behind can we..." Bernadette said in annoyance.

Not that I could blame the poor guy. He's had to painstakingly direct many people through getting it on and off a plane, in a hotel, and sneaking both Alucard's and Seras' coffins out of the penthouse crime scene we left behind.

Sitting down on his coffin, Alucard leveled a creepy yet really cool look at Bernadette.

"Within this _box_ lies my own true kingdom. It's where I was born, and where I'll die." He said, giving an evil smirk before looking at the east wall sharply as his eyes glowed slightly.

A moment later, some tall blonde haired main with round glasses and two weird looking swords busted through the wall; who Alucard proceeded to stand and punch in the face at the same time of having the blond haired man do the same to him. Only where the blond guy busted Alucard's lip, he broke the other guy's nose.

"I've had enough Anderson!" Alucard said, pulling out his guns while I'm thinking _what the hell is going on?_

Before Bernadette or I could get a chance to get our weapons, Seras has her Harkonan swinging towards the tall blonde guy. However, her brave attempt was short lived when he gave Seras an evil look that stopped her in her tracks. I could also see that she was terrified of this guy.

A second later I realized why as he threw one of his swords right at Seras, cutting her slightly on the cheek. The odd part being that it made a hissing sound and made a little bit of smoke rise. I guessed that the blades were made out of silver.

Seras was alright for the most part, thank goodness, even though she fainted. Something I didn't know vampires could do...

Looking back up at the sword that had been thrown at her, I could see that a paper with a wax seal was pinned to the wall by it.

"We have a private jet 13 Kilometers North of here. There is your release paper..." He said as he put his swords away, and picked up his glasses that had fallen in the short fist fight as Alucard put his own weapons away.

"It's best that you get out of here you damned monster, before I decide to decapitate you again." He said before turning a disappearing from sight.

"_Decapitate you again_?" I asked, repeating what the weird priest guy said as I gave Alucard a strange look.

"He cut my head off a week before you and Harker went to see Integra. Second time it had happened in my existence..." he explained as he wiped the excess blood off of his mouth.

"Second time?"

"I became what I am after being executed for my crimes when I was known as _Vlad the Impaler_ to my enemies and history..." He explained.

_That would explain why those police guys were impaled on the world flags..._ I thought as I blinked up at him in shock. That bit of info also clued me in on that he was about five or six _hundred_ years old...

…...

_Alucard_

I could only smirk as I heard Juliann put that together in awe in her head.

It didn't take us long to get to the private jet that awaited us and on board. In no time we were on our way back to London. It was just after the sun set that we made it back and the four of us directed to Buckingham palace where we found the round table, Integra, Iscariot, and the Queen waiting for us.

"We have returned to you, my master." I said to Integra over my sun glasses.

"Well executed my servant. Her majesty is waiting, remove your glasses." She ordered.

Complying with the unpleasant order, I put my sunglasses away as I started to move forward to speak with the Queen. Leaving Police Girl, Bernadette, and Juliann close to the door.

When I got close to her, some of her _servants_ tried blocking my way, but they paid for that mistake when I used my shadows to fling them out of the way. Making my way up the steps to stop right in front of her throne, I looked down at her. She had aged considerably, yet that age had only made her wiser. More beautiful in her own way...

"It's been a while Alucard. Come closer, let me look at you." She said as I knelt down in front of her, so that she could place her hands on either side of my face. I could remember the day I was brought here the first go around with Millennium. She had reminded me of myself when I was human, wanting to protect what was mine as she asked me to eliminate the Nazis to save her people, whom I could see that she really cared for.

"You look no different from the day I first saw you... Times march hasn't been so kind to me. Can you believe how quickly I became an old widowed woman?" She asked, kindly.

"I still she the spirited young woman from back then. In fact, in my eyes, your even more beautiful." I said, switching to my old charming self. A side of me that stopped showing itself until Juliann came around.

She smiled at me then.

"Proceed with you report... Vampire." She said on a small laugh.

Getting back to my feet, I faced the others in the room.

"Fifty five years ago, an insane Nazi Major attempted to breed a vampire army. Walter and I laid waste to their operation, killing every last Nazi we found. However, it seems they refused to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is..." I said, my eyes glowing slightly

"_The Last Battalion." _

…_..._

_Juliann_

By the looks on the faces of those around the room, I could see that they were all shocked; but none of them could have been as shocked as I.

An army of vampire Nazis were after me. I didn't know why I would be of such great importance that they would come after me like this!

However, before another word could be said, A blonde haired boy with what looked like _cat ears_ appeared out of thin air right next to me.

"I guess Mr. Alhambra's gave us away. The Major sure blew that one." He said, placing his fists on his hips.

In the time it took half of us to gasp, the other half had guns trained on the kid. Who knew what he was sent here for...

…...

Since all of this has began, I've been almost captured by Millennium twice, Grandpa Harker attempted to end my life, a third vampire freaks makes an attempt, and now we have this kid with cat ears who appeared out of no where right after Alucard gives his report. Who knows what this kid is here for? Until next time...

Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Everywhere and No Where

…...

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and followed and favored my story. I really love to write fan fictions and seeing these three things growing, it helps me to know that my story is taking an interesting path and makes me feel like I can continue writing it. If I'm making Alucard too soft, then please tell me. I've got him acting this way towards Juliann and her only. I want him to be his creepy, insane, bad boy attitude self...

Simply because he is HOT that way...

Thanks again!

Bugg18,


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Everywhere and No Where

_Juliann_

"Whoa there!" He said with a flick of his cat ears, "I'm just the messenger, I'm not here to fight anyone."

"Explain this..." I heard Integra say to Walter.

"My deepest apologies... I don't know how he got past security..." Walter replied.

"They wouldn't work against me, for you see I am everywhere and yet I am no where." Cat Ears said as he walked up to the long table that had been set up in the room and set some sort of TV device on top.

"This is an important message, please attend carefully..." He said, pulling out a remote and hitting a button. Which took a few clicks to get working apparently.

I just secretly hoped it wasn't a message set to blow up after being played...

"Hey, there's no picture. Warrant Officer Schrodinger, the screen isn't working! Hold it, there, that's good." A voice said.

A voice I'd heard once, one I'd never forget...

_Why I'm here to collect you Miss. Harker so that I can have you made into samples to create my undead army to go to war with my true nemesis. As it is, there is nothing left of the corpse of your great grandmother Mina Harker._

_ You see Miss. Harker, I wasn't asking for your help. It actually doesn't matter if I bring you in dead or alive. However, I would prefer to bring you into the lab alive, so that we can see what that vampire's blood has done to you..._

A second later, I seen the face of the blonde man who caused raging carnage at my house in Romania on the little screen, before he moved to reveal a similar scene to that of what my home must have looked like...

"Jeez Major, It seems as if you have your hands full." _Schrodinger_ said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Please, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders..." He said as he appeared again on the screen. "They were quite annoying..."

"Hello Major..." Alucard said, walking towards the screen so that the _Major_ could see him better and to stay close to me in case Cat Ears tried to pull anything..

"Alucard, its so wonderful to see you! It's been far too long; and I see that you have Miss. Harker with you as well. Can't stay away from the women in the Harker family can you?" He mocked as I felt my fists clench...

"You bastard..." I ground out between my clenched teeth.

"My my, it would seem that you've also grown a back bone. I must admit that the day I tried to capture you myself you seemed spineless... I see now that all you needed was some time to get your bearings. Something I will take note of for the near future. Or, you just needed time around Alucard there back behind you..." he said as if I were a science experiment. Just like the day I laid eyes on him.

"Enough of the formalities! Just what are you trying to accomplish? Your purpose... Answer me!" Integra said, raising her voice slightly...

"Sir Integra Hellsing, the beautiful Fräulein herself. Its the first time I've seen you. It is a pleasure to meet you. However, as for your silly question. Our Purpose... It's simply an absence of purpose Fräulein. By this, I hope that you also realize that there are some men in this world whose means do not necessarily need an end..." He said as he walked forward, the camera following him to reveal a man that looked oddly familiar, tied up and gagged...

"I, of course, speak of myself." He then said before snapping as several ghouls poured on top of the poor guy, ripping and tearing him apart...

It was like I was having my nightmare _again_, only this time I was wide awake and away from the carnage... In that same moment, I felt Alucard place a soothing feeling in my mind. Thankfully it kept me from panicking. Something that might give them a chance at getting a hold of me. I didn't know why they wanted samples of me, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

_We may yet find out_ micul meu uman_. All we have to do it wait and see what the Major says..._ Alucard whispered...

_But I don't know if I want to find out why they want to make samples out of me!_ I said in slight alarm.

_It's probably for the best. Not only will you know, then you will also know what to look out for to deny them what they want..._ He thought, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Thinking it over, I saw his point.

"You're insane... All of you..." A guy with an Italian accent said with a blank look. I think he was that Maxwell guy that visited England right after the Hellsing Manor had been attacked by an army of ghouls that almost wiped us out...

"Did I just hear the Vatican director questioning my sanity? How is it you would have an objection now and yet not fifty years ago when you lot knowingly helped us escape our enemies. I had thought you all had enough sense to realize that we could do what we did then all over again. So really, who was the insane one here?" The Major said, looking at Maxwell with his head cocked to the side.

"Speaking of which, would not have had to happen had we gotten a hold of your grandfather, Miss. Juliann Harker. However, he had died a year before and his son, your father could not be located...

On that note, tell me Miss. Harker... Are you curious as to why we are after you?" He asked, going silent to see if I would answer...

I couldn't find my voice. I was still unsure if I wanted to know the answer...

"We know that the blood in your family has been infected by vampire blood since before the death of your great grandmother Mina in the days Alucard over there was known as _Dracula_. We want your blood to better create our freak vampires..." He said with a chuckle...

"That is our secondary objective however... The primary objective is to destroy my original enemy, the Hellsings. Which is really that man laughing in the corner back there..." he said then in annoyance.

Looking back over my shoulder I could see the dark hysterical laugh coming out of Alucard. He was laughing so hard that he held his hand up to his chest like he was trying to keep himself together and try not to go and start the fight the Major was clearly after.

"A declaration of war... _I can't wait to destroy you again!_" He said in a sick glee when his laughing fit was over.

"No matter what, we will not give up. We will turn this ridiculous situation around over and over again if we have to." The Major said smirking at us all.

"Alucard, Seras, shoot them..." Integra said, clearly fed up with not only their words, but there presence as well.

In all of a second, Alucard had his caskull in Schrodinger's mouth and pulling the trigger, blowing his brains all over the place.

"Fine, shoot the messenger... Until next we meet again my beautiful Fräulein" the Major managed to get out before Seras shot the screen, destroying it with her much smaller gun.

When that was out of the way and we could see to where that kid, Schrodinger, was laying dead, we were all shocked to see him, his blood, and remains were gone...

It would seem that he told the truth in saying that he was _everywhere_ and yet _no where_...

…...

_Alucard_

Seeing that the freak boy I shot was gone, I found myself wishing that I had _that_ ability. It would not only make it easier to bug Integra and scare the Hellsing staff, but it would also be fun to watch my enemies panic and get angry at my disappearance when I should be down...

Normally I would just devour the person with the ability I wanted in question... However, I never know what could happen to me when I do that. Devouring that one kid might just cause me to get stuck between this reality and no reality...

If I'd known about this kid's existence when I was first captured by Abraham van Hellsing, then I would not have hesitated. Now I find myself with loyalties I just can't abandon...

My fledgling, Integra, and Juliann all interest me... In different ways, but all the same, interesting.

"Alucard, Sir Hellsing..." The Queen said once the shock wore off of everyone.

Looking over as Integra rose to her feet, I waited to see what the orders the Queen would give my master who would in turn give to me...

"Destroy them... You have your orders." She said before dismissing us moments later.

…...

_Johnathan _

How dare she...

My Juliann had betrayed me...

In the small sin I partook of in gaining away to stay with my wife, it was easy to know when Juliann drank the blood of that monster. It may not have been much, but in the small bit of blood that resided in my body from the same _monster_, I knew nonetheless.

A few moments later I heard a voice from the radio the men guarding my door had. The man said something about not only Juliann and that bastard not being here, but that Integra was gone as well...

Making this the perfect opportunity for me to escape.

Looking at the only clock in the room with me, I could see that they would bring lunch in soon and I could escape then. Reaching up under the fitted sheet of my bed, I pulled my gun close for easy access. The men had searched my room well, however, they forgot to look in one place. A hidden compartment Integra's ancestor had built in this room long ago...

That insane woman thought she had all of my weapons, but she was sorely mistaken.

Thirty minutes passed before the guard brought in my lunch. As he set it down on the table, I pulled out my gun and fired it. Shooting him in the back of the head before putting my next bullet right between the other man's eyes.

Looking at the plate of food, I seen a sandwich and nothing else. Meaning that Walter wasn't here either...

Putting on my coat and gun holster, I quickly left my room. Some maid or whomever must have heard the gun fire, giving me an unknown amount of time. Reaching the stairs I could hear more soldiers running up to this floor.

Hiding in a neighboring room until they passed, I then took the stairs to the first floor. I then narrowly made it into an empty guest room before the soldiers came back down. Thankfully, this room had a ground level window, so it was nothing to open it and slip over the gate and into the night.

...

_Juliann_

What that Major had said still rang in my mind. They were after me simply to get my blood to experiment with their freak vampires. Trying their best to make them stronger in every way possible...

It took us a couple of hours, but soon we were back at the Hellsing head quarters. However, by the way the guards at the front gate were acting, it seemed as if something was up.

"Captain Bernadette. When we get inside, find out why your men are so wary and report in my study." Integra ordered, noticing the commotion as well.

"You got it..." he said as the car got through the gate and stopped, allowing him to get out and set about the orders he was given.

We barely had enough time to get into Integra's study before Bernadette had caught up to us with a grim look on his face.

"Well, what did you find out?" Integra asked.

"I was told that Johnathan Harker escaped after putting a bullet through

both of my men who stood guard. I don't know how he smuggled the damn gun after his room was searched and supposedly _all_ weapons confiscated." Bernadette said, looking pissed.

"Damned fool." Integra muttered, "If I'd thought about that hidden compartment in that room then I would have had it searched as well."

"What are we going to do about Julie? Didn't he try to kill her?" Seras asked, looking at me with worry. Though I had to admit, it was a good possibility that Grandpa Harker could try to come after me again...

"After that freak child's disappearing act after be shot by silver and Harker's escape, I'm sorely tempted to have you moved to Alucard's cell Juliann. There you would be more safe from all threats _but_ Alucard..." Integra said, taking out a cigar and lighting it...

"As odd as it sounds, but that thought doesn't bother me. It's probably for the best, seeing a bit of what is after me..." I said, before glancing over at Alucard...

_I hope you don't mind..._ I thought at him.

_It's not like I have a choice. However, it will make it more fun to tease you..._ He thought back...

Now I'm standing here wondering what the hell I got myself into by agreeing with Integra.

"You are probably right. Walter, have her things moved after having the room searched for signs of Harker." Integra ordered, dismissing him.

"Now that that is out of the way, on to the next matter of business..." Integra said, putting her cigar out once Walter was gone. "After the round table conference at the palace, Sir Penwood has requested my presence at his Naval head quarters. Something or another about one of the battle ships being commandeered. Alucard, you and Walter will be coming with me tomorrow evening. During that time, you Juliann will be staying with Seras. You four are dismissed..." She said finally, letting us go for the rest of the evening.

...

_Alucard_

I kept a good eye on Juliann as we walked back to my room. Her head was starting to hurt her again, a sign that the blood in her veins was acting up again.

I wasn't sure, but it looked as if the transformation was going a lot quicker than I would have thought. It may have something to do with the fact that Juliann had been born with the vampiric blood in her veins instead of it being introduced, like I tried to do with Mina. If my theory was correct, then it would explain a lot of things.

While we walked, I pretend not to notice. If Juliann was in any way similar to Mina, then she wouldn't want anybody fussing over her. That was, until she stopped in the hall with her hand on the wall to support herself.

"You need more of my blood." I said, not asking a question, but stating the obvious.

"I'm fine!" She snapped before placing her back against the wall.

"I understand that you and Mina are different people, but you and her act about the same. Just as stubborn, and a spitfire hard to handle..." I said, smirking over at her before I noticed the far off look she was making.

Linking up to her mind, I was shocked at what she saw...

…...

_Juliann_

I could remember Alucard saying something about how Mina and I acted similar even though we were different people before his voice faded with the world around me as everything went blank before appearing again.

However, it was like I was in a different time and space before everything cleared and I could hear someone's voice. A voice that wasn't Alucard's, but a woman's.

And I've hard this voice before...

Looking around the room, I found a aged woman whose dark black hair hadn't grayed but slightly, holding an infant. I couldn't tell what she was saying at first, but gradually her voice became loud enough that I could hear the lullaby she was singing to the infant.

"_Once upon a dark autumn night,_

_I was so very far from sleep._

_I longed to walk beneath the stars,_

_Into the wood,_

_So dark and deep._

_Neither myth nor fairytale,_

_Could keep me from the path,_

_To the maze._

_But eyes upon me I could feel,_

_Hidden in the shadows,_

_Watching always._

_Something in the darkness pulled me deeper,_

_Something in the madness eased my mind,_

_Was I awake?_

_Or was I dreaming?_

_Cut the strings that bind me,_

_To man kind."_

I had heard this lullaby before, I knew it; but the moment she got to that particular part the door opened to allow _Grandpa Harker_ into the room.

"It's time to put the baby in the crib Mina..." He said emotionless.

I could see the worry that crept into the eyes of who was apparently my Grandma Mina as she complied with what Grandpa Harker said.

Once the infant was safe in it's crib, Grandpa Harker rushed forward and slapped the shit out of Mina. The force of the slap had knocked Mina down to the floor to place a hand over her hurt cheek as she stared up at her husband with frightened eyes.

"You wench! How dare you sing that song to her about that filthy beast who tried to turn you into a damned monster like him!" He shouted at her.

"That _filthy beast_ you speak of loved me! He also never abused me like you just did Johnathan. Vlad held me sacred... Unlike you..." Mina said, looking at the floor.

Just as Grandpa Harker started to walk towards her, I could see my father open the door to look inside to see what the shouting was all about.

"Grandfather, what on earth is going on?" He asked as my mom walked in behind him.

"None of your damned business boy! This is between me and my wife." Grandpa Harker snapped.

"It's not the business of any man to hit his wife over a harmless lullaby." Dad protested, walking over to stand between Grandpa Harker and Grandma Mina.

"You just don't understand..." Grandpa Harker muttered angrily under his breath before leaving the room all together.

"Are you alright Grandma?" Dad asked as he helped her stand up and took a look at her hurt cheek. There was just a red mark, but it didn't look like it would bruise...

"Were you holding Juliann when he hit you?" My mother asked her, worry on her face...

Shaking her head, Mina sat back down with a sad look on her face...

"Here..." Mom said, handing the baby which was apparently me back to Grandma Mina... "They say that holding a baby can cheer you up."

Taking me in her arms, Mina looked back up at my parents.

"May I have a few more moments with her?" She asked.

Nodding their agreement, they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"My dear, sweet Juliann. I can sense the blood of him in you. It runs so much stronger than in me... I can only hope that later in life that you'll remember me... If you ever do meet _him_ then please treat him kindly... _he _hasn't had the easiest of existences... I'm asking this of you because soon your great grandfather will have me killed for the blood I drank from _Vlad_ to keep me from turning into a _No Life Queen_... Whenever you remember this, look in the words of our lullaby. There lies a clue to where an object I wish you to give my beloved Vlad, or _Dracula_ as he was known when he was free from the Hellsings... The only clue you need to remember, is my favorite place of all..." She whispered to me...

I barely heard the clue she gave me as everything went black...

…...

_Alucard_

Harker didn't know how lucky he was to have left the Hellsing Manor like he had. Had that bastard still been here, I would have torn him to shred for daring to strike Mina. To kill her was one thing, but to abuse her for years like that would earn him many years of horror and agony...

If it weren't for these damned seals!

Looking over a Juliann's unconscious form, I walked over and scooped her up off of the floor and continued on to my room where I placed her in my coffin. Pulling back the sleeve of my red coat, I bit into my writs, drew a mouth full of blood into my mouth before sealing my lips over Juliann's. It took a little coaxing, but I managed to get her to swallow the blood I gave her. Within a few moments, I felt Juliann go into an easy sleep.

Once that was done, I thought back to that lullaby I had heard in that memory and what Mina had told Juliann...

The lullaby was something I'd never heard before, but it sounded like something Mina would write; and damn did she love to write things like that. Then there was the matter of this object that Mina had to give to me. I had no idea what it was, and I guess the only way to find out was for Juliann to figure it out for herself...

I'd have to wait and see.

…...

I guess that Alucard was telling me the truth about the vampire blood in my veins. Especially after that strange vision/memory I had of my Grandma Mina. I had been told that she died long ago, which would be long before I was born! If all of that's true, then either I was lied to about when she was murdered or I'm a lot older than I thought I was! I've got to get to the bottom of this! There will be more time for that later though...

Until next time!

Next Chapter: Chapter 15 – Lost and Found

…...

Hey it's Bugg18 again. The _lullaby_ as I called it in the Fan Fic is actually lyrics from the song _Darkness_ from the band _Blackmore's Night_. I used it because it sounds like I think it would be described as how Mina was drawn to Dracula, or in this case, Alucard. To me it fits the situation...

So until the next chapter! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and if you want to review but hadn't done it sooner, it's alright... It doesn't bother me, so long as I get them so that I know I'm going in the right direction...

Thanks a lot!

Bugg18.


End file.
